Total Drama's Hot Haunted Halloween Party
by The Amazing Ghost Musician
Summary: Chef Hatchet is throwing a big huge Halloween Party for everyone who's competed in Total Drama and Ridonculous Race, and yet so far, the fun is just getting started. Especially with all the sex, drinking and fights that goes on and such. For these wild guests though, they're here to make sure the party never ends! Features multiple shippings, both canon and fanon.
1. Chapter 1

_**"**_ ** _Total Drama's Hot Haunted Halloween Party"_**

 ** _Rated M_**

 ** _Fandom: Total Drama, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race_**

 ** _Pairings: Rock/Kelly (My favorite OTP, oh and UWF4E's favorite pairing too), Justin/Heather, Mike/Anne Maria, Trent/Lindsay, Gwen/Cody, LeShawna/Harold, Geoff/Bridgette, Eva/Tyler, Beth/DJ, Scott/Amy, Topher/Sammy, there's so much pairings that I can't even put in here_**

 ** _Characters: Rock, Kelly, Taylor, Spud, Dwayne Sr., Dwayne Jr. (Ok, I'm not gonna list all of them, so we'll pretty much put down everybody, and you'll find out who's in this story)_**

 ** _Summary: Chef Hatchet is throwing a big huge Halloween Party for everyone who's competed in Total Drama and Ridonculous Race, and yet so far, the fun is just getting started. Especially with all the sex, drinking and fights that goes on and such. For these wild guests though, they're here to make sure the party never ends! Features multiple shippings, both canon and fanon._**

 ** _Disclaimer: We do not, and WE REPEAT, we do not own anything associated with the Total Drama series or its spinoff The Ridonculous Race. Since it's pretty much the Halloween season, we figured we give you some hot smoking Multi-chapter smutness just to keep you all occupied. It may not be scary, but it's still gonna contain enough hotness that will make you all hot and bothered. So here you all go everyone._**

The music was blaring inside Playa De Losers full of nothing but Halloween music as both the inside and outside of this brilliant mansion was filled with nothing more than a bunch of Halloween decorations. There were a whole lot of cauldrons, a whole lotta gravestones labeled with such famous names like "Frank Sinatra", "Kurt Cobain", "Tupac Shakur", "Jim Morrison", "Bob Marley", "Tom Petty", "The Notorious B.I.G.", "David Bowie" and such, spider webs surrounding every hallway there ever is from the inside, and the living room looking so much like the inside of Hotel Transylvania.

It nearly looked more like a Haunted House come to life. Well, it was more of a haunted house meets a rave party, and the DJ was none other than Chef Hatchet, who was dressed like B.A. Baracus from the show "The A-Team". He was having fun itself with the whole Halloween music itself, even going so far to switch yet another Halloween-styled song on the turntable.

" _Okay, you no good fools, listen up!"_ Chef said on the mic, " _I hope you all like some 80's, because we got a bunch of them lined up for ya!"_

"How about something new, like a new DJ? Because you suck!" Duncan (who was dressed like CM Punk) shouted over to Chef.

"I frickin' heard that, ya green-haired punk!" Chef shouted back to the delinquent in defense, "If ya don't like it, then you're sorry ass is gonna meet my boot! Now we listen to what the DJ wants to listen, ya got me?"

"Ah, who needs to listen to old farts anyway? I'm gonna go whizz on tombstones." Duncan smirked out, leaving the dance floor immediately.

Once Duncan left, Chef Hatchet went back to his mic and said, " _Okay, ya no good buttplugs, here's a little "Thriller" just to keep your creepy toes on the dance floor. Here you go!"_

It was there that Chef Hatchet grabbed a disc that read "Michael Jackson's 'Thriller'", and immediately put the needle right in the disc, therefore starting the iconic song itself.

Right at the same time that was going on, a bunch of guys dressed up in various costumes was busy having what seemed to be some sort of root beer keg-drinking contest. Of course, one of them was dressed like the Ultimate Warrior while the other was basically dressed like Gene Simmons from the rock band KISS. To everyone's surprise, Owen was dressed up like the Ultimate Warrior and Rock, one half of the Rockers team alongside Spud from Ridonculous Race, was dressed like the front man himself. The problem was that Rock couldn't get the black-haired wig that he wanted, so he had to settle for his own blonde hair instead (which miraculously, made it to look like Gene's signature hairdo). Anyway, with their hands set right on the keg, the referee, which was Geoff dressed like Thor from the Marvel comics, appeared alongside the two just to give them instructions.

"Okay dudes, you know how this goes, you two all drink until someone goes pee," Geoff replied to both Owen and Rock, "Whoever goes to the bathroom during the entire drinking session loses. Everybody got that?"

"Oh, you're so going down!" Rock smirked to the fat man.

"As if, Rock!" Owen smirked back before doing his best Ultimate Warrior impression, "Because I know the power of the warriors will give me strength to overcome what you throw at the WARRIOR!"

"Ultimate Warrior impressions aside, take your marks dudes!" Geoff exclaimed as soon as both Rock and Owen grabbed their kegs straight up. "Now, on your mark… get set… DRINK!"

Once Geoff blew that whistle, both Owen and Rock lifted their root beer kegs up chest-first, forcing a wave full of root beer to flow down their mouths in a breakneck pace. Both men chugged hard and fast without getting a single break from all of this intense drinking. It was going neck and neck so much that it had to be taped for everyone to see on YouTube. Luckily, their friends Spud, Brody, Kitty, Emma, Bridgette and Noah all had to tape it with their iPhones and tablets together. The people that were amused from this drinking battle was mostly Spud, Brody and Noah (which they were dressed as Paul Stanley from KISS, Captain America and Bill Nye, The Science Guy respectively), who were hollering just for the hell of it.

"Oh man, it's gonna get so close, I can tell!" Brody said with a nod.

"Heh, not even." Noah smirked out.

Brody then looked at Noah and said, "How's that?"

"Take a look at Rock's knees." The brainiac replied, pointing down at Rock's knees.

Brody did as he told, noticing a very shaking sensation coming across Rock's entire kneecaps. They were making his groin ache from all the uncontrollable chugging and drinking. In Rock's point of view, he could feel his bladder starting to take hold around a good half of the keg he was drinking out of. Chet and Lorenzo, who were dressed up as both Matt and Nick Jackson of The Young Bucks, could even feel Rock shaking themselves. They knew what the result knew by that single discovery.

"Looks like Rock's about to lose it!" Lorenzo pointed out.

Finally, only after two minutes of drinking…

"Oh crap, I can't take it anymore!" Rock thought to himself before setting his keg down and held onto his groin tight as he could, indicate that he had to go to the bathroom.

Once Geoff saw Rock bolting right to the bathroom in record time, he immediately blew out the whistle, indicating that Owen was the winner.

"Ladies and gentleman, game's over! WE HAVE A WIN-NAAAAAAH!" shouted Geoff as he raised Owen's hand in victory.

"WHOO-HOO! I WIN! I AM THE ULTIMATE WARRIOR!" Owen declared, celebrating like the hero that he was dressed as.

Somewhere around the mini-bar however, a statuesque woman who found herself dressed like Morrigan Aensland from "Darkstalkers" was busy with a martini glass in hand while trying to keep the conversation she was having with a guy who was dressed up like "Nature Boy" Ric Flair going. Not surprisingly, the two just happened to be Kelly from the Mother/Daughter team (who was dressed like Morrigan) and Dwayne Sr. from the Father/Son team (who was dressed like Flair), who right now was trying to do his best Nature Boy impression in order to impress the attractive succubus (Kelly wasn't really a succubus, she was just dressed like one).

"So Kelly, would ya like to take a ride all over Space Mountain with the Nature Boy tonight? I'll let ya get a head start! WOOOOOOOOO!" Dwayne Sr. hollered.

Kelly raised her eyebrow and smirked out, "Hmmm, finish more of those martinis and I may think about it."

"So, that's what the Nature Boy's gotta do?" asked Dwayne before he turned his head to the bartender and said, "Hey barkeep, send me and this hot little number ten more of these martinis and some tickets to Space Mountain please! WOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The bartender, which just happened to be one of Chris McLean's interns, rolled his eyes and started getting to work on getting ten of Dwayne Sr's drinks ready.

"So, where were we?" Dwayne Sr. asked Kelly before replying, "Oh, I know, how ya do like your ride to Space Mountain?"

"DAD, YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME!" shouted his son Junior from the dance floor. Junior of course, was dressed up as Dash from The Incredibles.

"C'mon son, I'm just having myself a little fun!" His father smirked out, "What's the harm in that?"

"We didn't go to this party just for you to hit on her!" Junior snapped, referring to Kelly.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who's embarrassed here..." muttered Taylor, who of course was dressed like Claire Redfield from _Resident Evil_.

Taylor of course was dancing alongside Anne Maria (who was dressed like Jade from Mortal Kombat) and Heather (who was dressed like Catwoman) right on the dance floor set to the same song that was being played not too long ago, "Thriller".

"You know, this place would at least be better without the creepy old people." Heather told Taylor first-handedly.

"No kidding…" Nodded the curvy cutie, "Why couldn't she just stay at the mansion like I told her?"

"Better yet, why couldn't they just make a rule that said 'No parents allowed'?" Anne Maria said.

"That's what I was thinking." Taylor nodded, agreeing with the Jersey chick before turning to Heather, "By the way, where's your boyfriend at? He should be joining us on the dance floor."

"You mean Alejandro?" rolled Heather's eyes, "He's way over there flirting with some skanks when I desperately told him NOT to."

Just to prove her point, Heather pointed right over to the same minibar in which Alejandro, who right now was dressed up as Two-Face, was busy flirting on the two girls that were busy catching their eye on him, Katie and Sadie (who were dressed up as two Beagle Boys from _DuckTales_ ).

"I just want to let you know ladies that I've got the world's biggest bull in my possession. And I'm not just also talking about the one stashed in my barn." smirked the Latin Liar.

"Ooooh, tell us more!" Katie squealed at Alejandro.

"Oh, please do! We so wanna know!" Sadie nodded, squealing at Alejandro as well.

Heather immediately gave a jealous look to Alejandro far away before muttering to Taylor quietly, "Just so you know, he really doesn't have a 'big bull' stashed in his pants."

"Ohhh," Anne Maria nodded, "Well then, I'd stay far away from that limpy thing if I were you."

"At least until he can manage to get it big again." Taylor suggested to the long-haired Queen Bee.

"Trust me; it's the size of a toe." Heather admitted to the two women.

The dancing and the music had continued ten-fold as a man dressed like The Mayor of Slamtown, Johnny Mundo/Johnny Impact, explored throughout the dance floor trying to look for an attractive beauty to dance with so that he wouldn't have to be alone. It was to no surprise who was dressed up as former WWE superstar John Morrison. He had those same blue eyes that strikingly perfect shaggy dark hair, tanned skin, muscular build, and thick lips that looked quite fit for a male model. In fact, that "man" was Total Drama's resident male model, Justin, who right now was still analyzing the whole dance scene as of right now.

" _Hmmmm, who should I dance with…?"_ Justin thought to himself, " _There are so many to choose from, but who am I kidding? Nearly everyone's been taken already except me."_

He continued to keep searching around until he suddenly laid his perfect blue eyes all over Heather and that sleeky skin-tight black Catwoman costume (the one from the _Batman Arkham_ series). As much as Justin would hate to admit it, that costume looked quite hot as hell. Heck, it was even way hotter than him once he took a first look all over it close-up (not that close though). Justin had a bad feeling about this since he knew the Queen Bee was taken, but knowing what had been going on between Heather and Alejandro so far, Justin had decided to go all or nothing here and approached the long-haired Asian beauty by dancing along to the beat.

"Well Heather, fancy seeing you here on the dance floor." smirked the Hawaiian.

Before he could talk a bit more, Heather cut him off and said, "What in the heck do you want, Justin? Can't you see I'm trying to dance with my friends here? And if you're asking, no, I'm fine dancing with myself."

"C'mon Heather, I saw how upset you're seeing your boyfriend hit on those two ladies over there." Justin said, explaining the whole situation she was in.

"Yeah, a little bit, but I'll get over it." rolled Heather's eyes yet again.

"Really?" Justin raised his eyebrow.

Once Heather nodded, the so-called Eye Candy thought up something very quick for himself to say in front of the long-haired beauty. But instead of speaking out loud to her, Justin immediately tapped Heather on the shoulder, forcing her to turn around and face Justin head-on.

"What the hell do you want now?" She asked the male model.

"Um, Heather, I bet you didn't know this about me, but…" Justin replied before whispering right over to Heather's ear.

It was a quiet gentle whisper of all things, one so quiet that even Alejandro wouldn't even hear from a distance (luckily, he wasn't around the dance floor henceforth why he was still charming Katie and Sadie). Heather couldn't help but reply with a surprised, yet interested gasp after hearing what Justin was whispering over to her right now.

After he broke off of her, Heather bulged her eyes out before speaking in interest, "Just exactly _how_ big is it?"

"Well, let's just say that you'll be taken on a ride to the 'Palace of Wisdom'." Justin said with a sly smirk.

From there, Heather's face turned from surprised to a gleeful smile as she immediately wrapped her hands around Justin's arm in an instant, surprising both Taylor and Anne Maria who were watching in a breathless manner.

"Come take me there then." The Asian winked over to the model.

"Will do!" Justin winked back before he and Heather finally left the dance floor. And much to their safety, Alejandro didn't see them leave at all knowing how much the dance floor was being crowded and all (and not to mention the fact that he was still showing off to Katie and Sadie, who right now we're basically hypnotized by him).

"By the way Anne Maria, how's your little affair going with Mike?" Taylor asked.

"Oh, you mean Vito?" answered Anne Maria.

"I'm pretty sure I mean Mike," Taylor replied, "You know, the redhead's boyfriend?"

"You mean my _secret_ boyfriend?" Anne Maria smirked secretly over to Taylor, "Trust me Taylor, Zoey don't know shit about what me and Mike are doin' behind her back."

"Huh, do tell…" Taylor replied, begging to know more about what Anne Maria was talking about.

"He might say that he's faithful to Zoey," Anne Maria added, "But once he saw a good look at this curvaceous goodness, he knows what he wants. I mean last week, me and that piece of hunkness got the biggest deep dish style pizza like ya wouldn't even believe."

"DAMN…" Taylor smirked. "I'll bet that he's going out of his way to get your booty goodness. Am I right?"

"Uh-huh!" Anne Maria smiled evilly. "He loves it when I'm giving him the ride of his life, if you know what I mean."

"Don't I know it!" Taylor said with another sly smile on her face. "Speaking of Hunk, I believe Mike or should I say Spider-Man is over there and the redheaded Black Widow just left his sight."

"HUH? WHERE?!" shouted Anne Maria, who was looking left to right.

Taylor then immediately placed her hand on Anne Maria's shoulder and pointed right to the center, "Right over there. Have fun over there, _Jade_."

Anne Maria immediately decided to separate herself from Taylor so that the Jersey princess could prep her hot Jade costume before approaching Mike, who of course was tearing it up on the dance floor dressed as Spider-Man. Anne Maria adjusted her green veil a little bit before surprising Mike with just a gentle tap on the shoulder, forcing him to turn right around with bulged eyes.

With Mike stunned as usual, Anne Maria said to Mike seductively, "How ya doin', gorgeous?"

"Oh, um, Anne Maria… I uh, I really didn't expect you here…" Mike said with nervous laughter.

"Oh, don't play dumb, ya cutie. I know what ya really want just by lookin' at me…" The Jersey girl winked while she bent over thanks to the help of the specially made spear she made.

"Uh, what must you mean…?" Mike laughed nervously again as if he didn't know who Anne Maria was.

Despite this, Anne Maria still managed to be flirtatious as ever as she grabbed Mike right by his costume and said to him close-up, "I guess I'll just have to show ya why…"

It was there that Anne Maria immediately dragged Mike out of the dance floor and into a dark place so that the Jersey chick herself could nab Spider-Man (or Mike) all by herself. Mike tried his best to call Zoey, but it was certain that he didn't have the strength to do so. Minutes after Mike had left, Zoey (who was dressed up like Black Widow) came back on the dance floor with some delicious sparkling cranberry drinks.

"Okay Mike, sorry for the long wait but Owen was kinda hogging another root beer keg, so is sparkling cranberry okay?" Zoey shouted right away to a silent response (obviously because Mike wasn't present) before raising her eyebrow confusingly, "Mike, you there? HELLO?"

While Zoey continued to shout out Mike's name (to failing results), Cody, Harold and Trent were at a table somewhere playing out some Texas Hold 'Em with the women that they were sitting with, mostly LeShawna (who was with Harold), Gwen (who was with Cody) and Lindsay (who was with Trent). Knowing the costumes that they were dressed in, Trent and Lindsay were dressed up as both Superman and Wonder Woman, Cody and Gwen were dressed as Beastboy and Raven from _Teen Titans_ , and Harold and LeShawna were both the Blue Ranger from _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_ and Storm from _X-Men_ (the 90's version). It was no surprise that the men were the only ones playing while the women were busy watching their guys gamble it out.

Right now, Trent was on a roll, beating out Cody and Harold via jello shots.

"Dang, I lost again!" Harold said, throwing down his cards.

"Ah, me too." Cody groaned as he too also threw down his cards as well, "How is Trent so good?"

"No clue, but I guess it must be a curse." Trent shrugged while smirking, "Anyway, Jello shot for me. Lindsay, you got it lined up?"

"Ready to go, Trent!" Lindsay nodded before putting a small cup of cherry-flavored Jell-O right between her cleavage.

"Careful Linds, I don't wanna get drunk tonight and end up in the bathroom." Trent replied with concern.

"Don't worry, sweetie. You can count on me!" nodded Lindsay.

Trusting her right away, Trent decided to put his hands right behind her back and with perfect patience, he instantly leaned down towards her cleavage and grabbed the center of the cup before leaning back up, forcing the Jell-O right down his throat.

Lindsay had no choice but to celebrate with glee, "All right, Trent!"

"Oh man, that was a keeper." Trent chuckled, "Okay, who's up for another hand?"

"Oh, you're so on!" Cody said, picking up his cards again, "This time, I'm gonna get you!"

Harold picked up his cards too, stating over to Trent, "Yeah, what Cody says! GOSH!"

"Careful sugar!" LeShawna commented. "Trent's got his A-Game on tonight."

"Trust me, he won't last this hand." Gwen assured her best friend.

"I wouldn't say that Gwenny," Lindsay smirked, doubting what Gwen said. "We've been together for a really long time, and if I learned everything from watching Trent play poker, it's that he always learns the tricks of the trade."

Gwen smirked in response, saying to Lindsay with enthusiasm, "I guarantee you I'll take my chances."

However, Gwen was about to be proven wrong about her ex-boyfriend. Trent ended up shuffling the cards once again, giving five a piece to Cody and Harold again. Once they picked up their cards, the look on both Cody and Harold's faces had yet again turned to disappointment knowing that they were handled with junk cards again.

"Damn it, I fold." Cody grunted.

"Me too, I got nothing." sighed Harold as he put his hand down as well.

Trent on the other hand beamed with victory, shouting gloriously, "AW YEAH, FULL HOUSE!"

"YAAAAAAAAY!" Lindsay shouted as she hugged Trent.

Seeing how he won, Gwen was in shock, while LeShawna on the other hand, gulped in disbelief, "Damn, Trent really is that GOOD."

Meanwhile, while Trent spent his time rewarding himself with yet another victorious Jell-O shot, Zoey was still wandering around the dance floor, trying to find out where in the hell Mike was. Every section of the dance floor she looked, there was not one trace of Mike to be seen. Heck, the look on her disbelief-ridden face said it all, fearing that Mike might have been kidnapped or even worse than that.

"Mike, where are you? HELLO?!" Zoey shouted once again before running right into both Cameron and Dawn, who of course were dressed up as Steve Urkel from Family Matters and Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter respectively, "Hey, have you two seen Mike? I'm trying to find him."

"Um, I don't believe I have," Cameron shrugged, "Wasn't he on the dance floor with you?"

"He was just a little while ago," Zoey replied. "But I guess he left, and I don't know where he went."

"Don't worry too much Zoey, I'm sure he's around here somewhere." said Dawn, calming her friend down before replying, "Maybe he just went outside to get some air."

This suggestion from Dawn made Zoey think very optimistically, replying with hope, "Yeah, maybe he did just that. I mean, everybody needs a break from dancing, am I right?"

"Sure," Cameron nodded, "Let's get back to dancing, I want these tailfeathers to shake and I ain't getting any weaker."

It was then that Cameron, Dawn and Zoey decided to get right back to the dance floor without any trouble at all. While that was going on, D.J. (who was dressed as Black Panther) stood nervously alongside a very confident Beth (who was dressed as Mei from _Overwatch_ ) as he met face-to-face with Eva (who was dressed up as Xena, The Warrior Princess) in front of a huge rounded table with her entire arm laid out in a arm wrestling formation. However, she wasn't alone though as Tyler (who was dressed up as Hercules) was with her as well, rubbing Eva's shoulders just to tone them a little bit in front of a terrified DJ.

"So, you gonna do this or not?" The musclewoman asked DJ, "I ain't got all frickin' night."

DJ then shuddered a little bit and said, "I, uh… I don't really know…"

"C'mon DJ, you're way stronger than her," Beth replied as a way to motivate DJ, "Besides you got those strong arms of yours. You can totally take her on."

"Oh come on, DJ can hardly lift up a PS4 with arms like that." Tyler smirked over to an annoyed Beth, "Eva's the real deal when it comes to arm wrestling. He should go back to counting bunnies at a farm somewhere."

Still snarling over Tyler's cold shoulder, Beth went back to DJ and replied, "Don't listen to him. You can totally beat Eva."

DJ then nervously answered unsurely, "Well… I guess I can-"

"About frickin' time you made up your decision!" Eva rolled his eyes before flexing her arm out, ready to arm wrestle DJ right away, "Don't worry, amateur. I'll try to go real easy on you."

"S... s… sure." stuttered DJ as she grabbed Eva's hand, ready to join in.

With their respective hands joined together ready to arm wrestle it out, Tyler managed to lock around the hands as a way to act as the supposed referee in this contest.

"Okay, you two ready to go?" Tyler said to both DJ and Eva.

"I'm ready to go!" Nodded the muscle woman.

DJ then uttered out, "Actually, can I just do something fi-"

"That's a yes for me!" Tyler nodded out, "Now… WRESTLE!"

Once he finally let go, both Eva and DJ clenched their arms one at a time in a test of arm strength. Yet it was unfortunately to say in DJ's mind, Eva was already schooling him right away, nearly sending his arm down close to the padded handpad itself. So far, this was about to look way more like an easy victory in Eva's entire opinion. Heck, it was so easy in her mind that she decided to taunt in front of a struggling DJ, just to add salt to the wounds.

"Told ya it was a bad idea facing me!" She spoke out.

However, it all proved to the biggest mistake she ever made as all of a sudden...

 ** _*THWACK!*_**

A football came out of nowhere, blasting Eva right upside the head therefore getting knocked out in the process! This distraction managed to the one thing DJ needed for him to turn the tides by slamming Eva's hand in the armpad, claiming victory in this event.

"It's over! We have a winner!" Declared one excited Beth as she raised DJ's hand.

"What?! That wasn't fair!" Tyler whined out.

"GODDAMN IT?" Eva shouted in rage before replying, "WHO THE FUCK THREW THAT AT ME?!"

It turns out that the football that threw at Eva actually belonged to Lightning himself, who by the way, approached Eva while being dressed up as a Dallas Cowboys quarterback "Dak Prescott". He confronted Eva face-to-face with his arms crossed in an intimidating way.

"Man, you were supposed to catch that!" Lightning said to Eva, "What kind of a wide receiver are ya if you don't know how to sha-catch?!"

"I WASN'T EVEN PLAYING WITH YOU, ASSHOLE!" Eva shouted back to the cocky athlete's face.

"Oh dude, you shouldn't have done that." Tyler gulped out in fear, knowing how predictable his girlfriend and workout partner was at this point.

"Why's that?" Lightning asked Tyler.

He was about to be shown the hard way though as Eva got right back up on her feet and gave Lightning one hell of a fiery death stare. The vein on her forehead was so big; it was literally popping out getting ready to burst. Lightning didn't quite get this look himself as he raised his eyebrow in front of the muscle-headed rage-o-holic. This caused the cocky sports athlete to take off running on foot while Eva started to chase after him like an angry Lawrence Taylor going after a scared-as-shit Joe Theismann (yeah, you can possibly say Eva was gonna recreate what LT did to Joe 33 years ago)

"Man, that dude right there might've signed his own death note." DJ commented.

"I hate to be Lightning right now." Beth agreed.

"I really hope that Eva doesn't put him in the hospital." Tyler replied. "I hate to see my workout babe going to jail for this."

With Eva out of their sights, DJ and Beth just had the need to ask Tyler a very important question that was on their minds.

"Say, Tyler! When did you and Eva start dating?" DJ asked.

"She kinda visited me in the hospital after she kicked my ass in an MMA fight once," Tyler replied painfully before smiling, "But on the bright side, she gave me free frozen yogurt from the hospital so it was a plus."

"How did you guys get into an MMA fight?" Beth questioned.

"Well long ago, Eva and I saw each other in the same gym." Tyler explained. "When we saw each other, we bonded for a while and amazingly, we became workout partners in the long run."

Beth and DJ were still confused on this subject. How a hot-headed woman like Eva could become workout partners with and eventually started dating a guy like Tyler?

"During the first few weeks working out together in the gym," Tyler continued on. "We were about to connect with all the stuff we liked. It turns out Eva and I had a lot in common than we thought, and we didn't know it until after Total Drama was over for us."

"Sounds reasonable!" DJ replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Also, you guys know my fear of chickens?" Tyler asked again.

"Yes we do!" Beth said.

"Well when I was able to trust her, I told Eva about my fear of them." he continued. "She said that she would help me get over my fear. After all, she didn't wanna have a workout partner who's got a totally ridiculous fear. But then one day, Duncan and his buddies decided to pull an awful prank on me since they know my fear of chickens. It was horrible! But luckily for me, Eva saw what happened and decided to teach those a-holes a serious lesson. After that, Eva made sure nobody would torture, tease or prank me like that again."

"Wow dude, Eva really did that for you?" DJ asked.

"Totally!" Said Tyler. "However, I asked Eva how I could repay her for helping me out. That's when she asked me to do an MMA style fight with her, since I was getting better, faster and stronger in the gym myself. And it was a fun fight in all, but Eva was still the stronger and better person than I was."

"Wait, did Eva take your little 'MMA Fight' too far?" asked Beth.

Tyler then chuckled a bit and rubbed the back of his neck saying, "Well, you could say I like it rough when it comes to my women."

"Dude, you gotta tell me about it." DJ smirked out.

"Gladly, my man. You won't believe the wild times Eva gave me." Tyler smirked as he continued his conversation with his best friend and Beth at another part of the dance floor.

While that was going on, the big fruit punch bowl was undergoing some sort of spike job, courtesy of both Scott and Amy, who were of course Joker (the Injustice 2 version) and Harley Quinn (the Suicide Squad version). The two definitely had Halloween plans of their very own, and having to spike the punch bowl full of bottled vodka was definitely one of them.

With Scott pouring the last of the clear vodka in the bowl, Amy stirred as he said wickedly, "I tell ya, nobody is gonna be the same when they sink their lips into this. I hope my stupid sister gets some so that I can stick it to her!"

"With this family-made moonshine, I can guarantee you that won't be a problem." Scott winked over to Amy.

Scott immediately put away the bottle just in time for both Sammy and Topher to exit out the dance floor and go to the fruit punch table right away. Considering the costumes that they wore for this occasion, Sammy was dressed up as Supergirl (the Injustice 2 version) while her date Topher was dressed up as The Flash himself (The CW version of Flash though) who right now was running short out of breath for some reason.

"Wow, you're quite a good dancer are ya?" Sammy chuckled over to Topher.

He immediately took in a calm breath and said, "I'm not gonna lie, it's hard to dance in-character with your feet moving furiously fast."

"Then you shouldn't have to dance so fast as well." Sammy suggested over to him.

Once she saw Topher nod, Sammy turned her head to see Amy strangely acting nice towards her (who am I kidding, she's never that nice) while handing a cup of fruit punch to her sister, saying with such feigned friendliness, "Sis, you look so beat and tired from all that dancing."

Sammy replied with a raised eyebrow, "Um Amy, I'm pretty sure I'm still-"

"No, that's ridiculous; you look so beat and famished. You obviously need something to drink from all that dancing you did." Amy smirked evilly.

"Well…" Sammy muttered out before replying with, "I guess I haven't drank anything since I got here."

"Finally, ya made your decision, now here you go!" Amy frantically said, shoving the cup around Sammy's chest so that should she could have it all to herself.

Topher was watching what Amy was doing to her twin-sister, so he decided to step in and help out his girlfriend. "Whoa, what in the hell are you trying to pull off?"

"Pull off?" Amy said a bit feignedly before saying with a fake gasp, "What on earth could you possibly mean by that?"

"Don't play the sympathetic card with us, Amy. You know you're just doing this just to humiliate your own sister like that." Topher said, slamming down the drink that Amy was about to give to her sister.

"You definitely can't prove that!" Scott said to the Chris-obsessed fan.

But then out of nowhere, Rodney, who was dressed out like Wreck-It Ralph walked past Topher and Sammy, telling them, "Amy and Scott spiked the drink with vodka, I can possibly tell."

The mischievous twin sister of Sammy replied with an offended gasp, scowling at Rodney with vicious venom, "Oh great, thanks for snitching!"

"No problem." Rodney nodded back, walking right back to the dance floor.

With her drink down on the floor, Topher went by Sammy's side and gestured right over to the root beer table, replying to her very nicely, "C'mon, Sammy. I think there's a root beer tab with our names on it. Hopefully, Owen didn't consume that one yet."

"Sounds nice." Sammy said, beaming with a huge smile on her face before walking alongside Topher.

Amy had no choice but to react in total disgust alongside his date, sneering at her nicer twin sister with such venom left in her veins.

"Fine, see if I care, Samey!" She growled angrily, "See if I ever do anything nice for you ever again!"

"Her name's Sammy!" Topher corrected her.

"No one cares ya loser?" Scott hissed.

Once he heard Scott name-call him, Topher immediately stopped himself on his tracks and turned his head right to the irritating red-haired ginger with gritting teeth lit up around Topher's entire face. He immediately clenched his fists tightly in a triggering fashion, staring down Scott with quite a death stare that made the devious country boy gulp in response.

"No one… calls me a LOSER!" shouted Topher as he leapt toward Scott and tackled him viciously right to the floor, flooding Scott's face with a flurry of fists.

From there, a huge fight between Scott and Topher immediately broke out with everyone watching, witnessing a brawl right between their very own two eyes (although not everyone gave a damn about it because half of the guests that showed up to this occasion were basically dancing all around). While that was going on however, Chef Hatchet and many of the workers and interns were not dealing with this fight due to them not being in sight at the time.

In fact, they were in another room of the mansion talking about why almost everybody showed up expect Chris McLean (Who wasn't at the party for many reasons). The interns that were around Chef Hatchet looked both familiar to other A-list actors, and they were named Bob, Charlie, Andy, Anthony, Darrell, Ryan, Jamie and Pedro. Bob had looked like Ed Helms, Charlie had looked like Terry Crews, Andy had looked like Tom Hanks, Anthony had looked like Ryan Reynolds, Darrell had looked like Ashton Kutcher, Ryan had looked like Jack Osbourne (He's the son of Ozzy Osbourne), Jamie had looked like The Simpsons creator Matt Groening, and Pedro had looked like Ice Cube.

"Chef, could you tell us why Chris will not be here tonight?" said Andy.

"Why in the hell should I know?" Chef shrugged out, "I don't own this resort in the first place."

"We know that you communicate with him since you're his business partner and co-worker." Darrell replied.

"Yeah, but sometimes, he doesn't even frickin' tell me what he's planning because it's all just a 'secret'." Chef Hatchet groaned in response.

"Well, if he does show up, I only pray he doesn't dress anything THIS racist." rolled Charlie's eyes, "Or evil for that matter!"

"Well if you guys wanna know why Chris didn't show up, I'll tell you guys. But don't tell anybody else." Chef admitted, trying to keep the conversation quiet.

"We won't." Jamie shook his head before whispering, "Why didn't he show up though?"

"The reason he didn't show up was mostly because the person he wanted to dress up as would totally offend almost everybody who attended the party tonight." Chef explained to the interns. "He wanted to come dressed up as the most HATED man in the world, the current USA President Donald Trump."

Sudden gasps had soon broken around the interns right away, reacting in nothing but anger and shock.

"Oh, so it's THAT bad." Bob nodded out.

"Trust me, if you saw Chris with a horrible tan and blonde wig, you'll see why it's bad." Chef informed Bob in unison.

"How could the man that host one of the so-called "Best" reality TV shows support an insane madman like Donald Trump?" Pedro questioned.

"Well no offense fellas, but if you paid attention to any of the news here in Canada, he openly said that 'If he was an American, he would vote for Trump himself'." Chef explained with an angry look on his face. "Ever since then, he's turned from a famous Canadian TV Host to a pariah."

"Ok, now I totally regret being his intern now." rolled Anthony's eyes.

"You're telling me," Darrell nodded right to Anthony, "You don't want to know the crap he's been making me go through. Some I can't explain to you if I already tried."

"I'll bet you that right now Chris is strongly supportive of that brainless monkey, people may now see what a douchebag he really is." Ryan replied.

"No kidding!" Chef growled. "Honestly, I really wish I never worked for or became partners with that pretty boy sumbitch."

"Hey, I feel ya. But I'll know what'll freshen you up." Jamie said, pouring him a glass of beer while looking at the atmosphere they were caught in.

By then, the room they were in looked more quiet than the one that was happening way upstairs for some reason. The scenery nearly looked more like a makeshift wrestling ring (with the mattresses acting as the wrestling mat) with the rest of the guests standing on the apron awaiting for what was about to happen next. And what was happening right now was two women circling around the ring, looking for a huge fight. One of them had long orange hair and dressed like DC Villain Poison Ivy while the other looked tall, tanned and made her purple hair look like the "Mistress of the Dark" herself, Elvira (not to mention she was also dressed up as her).

Not surprising, the two women that were getting ready to wrestle were in the form of Izzy and Sierra. Right now, Izzy decided the best time to catch Sierra off guard was to taunt her.

"You totally can't bring me down. I got mother nature right by my side." Izzy smirked in-character.

"Oh really?" Sierra replied. "Well you're messing with the Mistress of Darkness, which means I've got the strength of darkness instead of me."

"Oh, we shall see my lovely." winked Izzy while cracking her knuckles.

All of a sudden, Chef reappeared on the apron with a ring bell in hand, signaling the way to start the match, "Okay, you girls ready? All you have to know is, there are no rules!"

"I'm ready." Izzy nodded.

"Same here too." Sierra nodded as well, agreeing to the rules.

"Alright then ladies, let's get it out." Chef replied as he rang the bell.

That sound forced both Izzy and Sierra to tie up against one another, only for Izzy to immediately go down on her knees. It was obviously because Sierra had got her in a test of strength. This proved to be a factor knowing how tall she was compared to Izzy herself.

"Well, what do you know? The forces of darkness are helping me to my advantage." smirked Sierra as she enjoyed the sight of Izzy on her knees.

"You just have… tough… luck… that's all!" Izzy exclaimed, struggling to get her balance.

But it wouldn't be long though as Izzy would soon get back up on her feet, only to trip Sierra out of pure retaliation. This time Izzy had Sierra pinned down with both wrists right on the mattress therefore Izzy had the upper hand in this encounter.

With Sierra trying to escape the best that she could, Izzy leaned down and smirked, "Now this… this wasn't luck for me after all. I'm trying to win."

"Like hell you are!" Sierra snarled as she managed to kick Izzy off of her.

And she did it with force, whipping both her orange hair and head back on the mattress. Izzy managed to get up only for Sierra to tackle her back down and trap her with numerous palm strikes to the face. Each strike getting harder with the velocity of the hit.

"Give… up… yet?" Sierra snarled between each strike.

Feeling every ounce of pain being surged across her face, Izzy replied out, "As… if!"

It was then that Izzy immediately caught the palm of Sierra's hand and wrapped her legs around her arm therefore forcing Sierra's neck across Izzy's hard shinbone, indicating a submission move was locked in. But it didn't prove to be any submission hold though. It was a gogoplata (known as Hell's Gate, made famous by the Undertaker), one of the most deadly holds in both wrestling and MMA altogether. Sierra frantically tried her best to wiggle free from this dangerous submission hold, but the longer Izzy locked in the hold, the more pressure Sierra was losing right around her head.

"I got ya, ya stupid slut!" Izzy smirked out.

"Not for long, you won't ya crazy whore!" shook Sierra's head as she replied with open fist shots right to the noggin. While at the same time though, Sierra used her strength to get herself back up to her feet before rushing toward Izzy with yet another tackle, but this time, it was right to the makeshift turnbuckle.

The force of the move was more enough to stun Izzy altogether, which caused Sierra to pick up the nature girl and drop her on the mattress hard with a big T-Bone suplex! The move of course, made Chef Hatchet cringe with a chuckle.

"Ohhhh that was nasty!" laughed the Chef.

"Shit, that's gotta hurt!" replied Charlie the intern.

"My money's on the smokin' hot purple haired Hispanic girl in the Elvira costume, she's got the strength and athletic ability to win this battle." Anthony said to the other interns.

Scoffing with laughter, Bob chuckled out, "Yeah right, I'm still going for the redhead dressed like Poison Ivy."

Jamie rolled his eyes at them and replied, "I don't care who wins the battle, it's still gonna be one hot catfight."

Izzy struggled to get up from the move that she took. It looked like the biggest bump she ever took in her life. Sierra wasn't gonna let her off the hook though as she sat right on the redhead's back and bent Izzy's neck back with a huge Camel Clutch, therefore making Izzy humble even more just to add insult to injury. Sierra's huge hip weight definitely proved to be a factor in itself, adding pressure and pain to the nature-freak's back.

"Yeah, that's right! I got her! She ain't gonna escape!" Sierra said to the crowd, just to show off for their amusement.

The crowd immediately went crazy in excitement seeing Sierra get the upper hand in this contested catfight. However, it all died down as Izzy surprisingly managed to slip right under Sierra and escape the painful Camel Clutch that she was trapped in.

This gave Izzy a last-second chance to strike Sierra right in the back of the head, but before she could though, Izzy decided to stop short right away. This confused a whole lot of guests on what Izzy was gonna do to her next.

"I don't understand, why did Izzy stop?" Ryan asked Anthony.

"I don't know either." Anthony shrugged, "Just when I thought it was getting good."

But it was about to be better than that as Izzy decided not to strike Sierra right in the back of her head with a big knee.

Instead, Izzy took the back of Sierra's black dress and just before anyone ever knew it…

 ** _*RIIIIIIIIIIP!*_**

She ripped it off therefore leaving Sierra topless with just her black lace panties and high heels kept on. The interns and especially Chef Hatchet did what any other middle-aged horndog would do:

They cheered their ass off, finally getting their piece of pie in the form of Sierra's bare ample cleavage.

"Whoooooo! Yeah, baybeeeeeeee!" Hollered Chef Hatchet.

"That was just so worth it." Andy smirked before high-fiving the rest of the interns.

As soon as Sierra finally came to her senses, she noticed her bare topless self being exposed alongside the sound of a snickering Izzy coming right behind her. Sierra turned her head only to see the redhead taking that black dress she ripped out and using it to do the floss dance with.

"Yeah, how do you like that, Sierra?" Izzy smirked out before adding, "Figured this makes a good scarf, huh?"

Those little comments didn't sit too well with Sierra though as her face soon went from shock to pure, unholy anger. And it was the anger that she needed to point at Izzy and said, "That's it! You made this personal now! IT'S SO ON!"

 ** _Okay, now we all know what you're kind of wondering: Where's all the sex at? You can't have an M-rated fic without any sex added to it._**

 ** _We promise you this, there will be a whole lot of sex soon enough. Don't worry about it. You can trust both me and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever 100%_**

 ** _Anyway, who will win between this fight between both Izzy and Sierra? The result will be known come next chapter, so read, review, and leave a feedback if you want to. Until that happens, Happy F***ing Thanksgiving!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Total Drama's Hot Haunted Halloween Party"**

 **Rated M**

 **Fandom: Total Drama, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race**

 **Pairings)Rock/Kelly (My favorite OTP, oh and UWF4E's favorite pairing too), so much pairings that I can't even put in here**

 **Characters: Rock, Kelly, Taylor, Spud, Dwayne Sr., Dwayne Jr. (Ok, I'm not gonna list all of them, so we'll pretty much put down everybody, as long as Rock and Kelly are the main focus on this fic, because we thought of it)**

 **Summary: Chris McClain is throwing a big huge Halloween Party for everyone who's competed in Total Drama and Ridonculous Race, and yet so far, the fun is just getting started. Especially with all the sex, drinking and fights that goes on and such. For these wild guests though, they're here to make sure the party never ends! Features multiple shippings, both canon and fanon.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not, and WE REPEAT, we do not own anything associated with the Total Drama series or its spinoff The Ridonculous Race. Since it's pretty much the Halloween season, we figured we give you some hot smoking Kelly/Rock smutness just to keep you all occupied. It may not be scary, but it's still gonna contain enough hotness that will make you all hot and bothered. So here you all go everyone.**

 **Chapter 2**

From that angry look that Sierra displayed on the top of her face, Izzy knew she was now in BIG trouble.

Sierra immediately charged at full speed and gored the crazy redhead so hard that one of the makeshift turnbuckles was taken down out of full impact, therefore bringing a lot of amazed gasps from the spectators.

"Holy crap, did ya see THAT?!" Hatchet spoke in a jaw-dropped fashion.

"No shit I sure did." nodded Darrell in unison, "That was hard as hell!"

Sierra wasn't done with Izzy just yet. The tall purple-haired beauty immediately charged down on Izzy with hard intense forearm shots to the face. Once she was done with the redhead, Sierra then picked Izzy right up by the hair and sent Izzy crashing right by the turnbuckle face-first (Well, one of them since they were still kept still).

"How does it feel?" Sierra whispered to Izzy's ear before shouting, "HOW DOES IT FUCKIN' FEEL?!"

Izzy couldn't respond due to her head getting smashed onto the makeshift turnbuckle over and over again. Unfortunately, her failure to come with an answer forced Sierra to do more damage to the redhead.

After hitting Izzy's head 30 times into the turnbuckle, Sierra finally let Izzy go, which forced the redhead to get dizzy and disoriented all over as a result. She was like that for a good several seconds before Sierra decided to deck Izzy right in the face with a lethal big boot.

"Damn, she's just murdering her hit after hit!" Ryan pointed out.

"I don't think Izzy's got a chance in hell fighting back now." Charlie replied.

Sierra still managed to keep this momentum going, especially when she caught a glimpse on Izzy getting down on her knees from behind. The purple-haired vixen decided to get a glimpse of payback by grabbing Izzy's entire costume from behind. With the entire strength of 50 musclemen…

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!*

Sierra immediately ripped the entire Poison Ivy costume off of Izzy's body, leaving the crazy redhead feeling nude all over much to the delight of the crowd, the interns and Chef Hatchet combined. Izzy didn't have time to cover herself as Sierra decided to use the redhead's shredded costume to blind Izzy all around her face like a blindfold (even though it was covering her entire head). Once Izzy was blinded all around, Sierra used the fabric to whip Izzy into another one of the makeshift turnbuckles hard. In fact, it was so hard that it also came down to the entire floor. This looked way more than a wrestling match (even though there were no rules in this fight, so pretty much anything goes)

This was now turning into a full-blown hardcore brawl where anything and everywhere were now legal. Unfortunately for Izzy, she couldn't find any room to breathe as Sierra continued to do more damage to her. But before she could actually get the chance to do so however, Izzy found a second wind inside her as she decked Sierra in the gut really hard. Trying to shake some nerves off of her from too many head shots, Izzy managed to get the rest of her costume off her head before grabbing Sierra right by the top of her hair while at the same time her eyes looked over to a mini-bar (it kinda belonged to Chris). From there, Izzy had an idea planted in her mind.

"I hope you're thirsty, because you're about to get a drink BITCH!" Izzy growled at Sierra before taking the purple-haired beauty and throwing her right out of the ring and across the bar table.

"WHOA!" Chef Hatchet exclaimed in surprise, "That was unreal!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Jamie shouted in horror. "Right into the bar, and that's where we keep the booze."

"Dammit, I hope that the beer didn't end up all over the floor." said Andy, while drinking his glass full of Cinnamon-flavored rum.

Luckily for the rest of the interns though, none of the beer that Chris kept all to himself fell to the floor. Despite that ounce of relief, Izzy wasn't giving Sierra any relief at all once she grabbed a empty bottle of Jack Daniels and was about to smash it on the back of the uber-fan's head.

She wouldn't get the chance though as Sierra quickly grabbed the beer tap and squirted it all across Izzy's entire face, blinding her yet again!

"Agh, my eyes!" Izzy yelped out, "Damn it, I can't see!"

"Awww, what's the matter?" Sierra smirked. "You don't like the taste of beer, huh?"

While Izzy was trying her best to wipe the beer out of her eyes, Sierra used her opportunity to take that bottle that Izzy was about to hit her with and break it all across the redhead's noggin, forcing a small tiny pint of blood to appear as a result.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH!" The crowd gulped.

"OH MY GOD!" Pedro shrieked in horror, "THAT'S GOTTA HURT!"

"GOD ALMIGHTY!" Andy shouted, while covering his face.

And it definitely did hurt Izzy a lot, now making her more dazed and confused from that hit. She tried so hard to get to the ring, but the problem was, the impact of that hit proved so strong that Izzy ended up moving like a zombie. The way she was struggling to fight back only made Sierra smirk in victory as if she was feeling it close to her fingertips. However, this was already starting to be a waste of time in Sierra's mind as she grabbed Izzy from behind once again and threw her back into the makeshift mat.

Before Izzy could get back up on her knees, Sierra decided to add extra insult to injury by using her perfect black high heel to rub Izzy's face all across the mat. This scene brought a lot of amusement to the interns watching from ringside.

"Look, she's making the redhead eat the mat!" Charlie laughed.

"Aw come on now, is that really called for?" Bob moaned while complaining.

"There are no rules!" Chef said to the intern, "Therefore, anything can happen!"

"This is insanity right here!" said Jamie.

The rest for the audience couldn't help but love this as well, demanding more action coming from the two girls in the makeshift ring.

Seeing how much the audience was loving this, Sierra smirked in enjoyment while she rubbed the hell out of Izzy's face all across the mat. She immediately took a break from all the harsh facerubbing, only for the long purple-haired beauty to taunt the hot crazy redhead to add more humiliation.

"I got you right where I want you, bitch!" Sierra exclaimed. "Hope you like the taste of that mat."

Izzy then decided to catch her breath painfully yet slowly as she looked up to Sierra with pure anger, "Not as much as YOU ARE!"

That's when Izzy managed to fight back by tripping Sierra right by her legs, making the Elvira cosplayer fall down flat on her face very hard. And not just her face, but her entire nose as well as the impact of that fall nearly broke Sierra's nose. With the purple-haired hispanic woman down on the ground, Izzy hopped on top of her and placed her foot on the back of Sierra's head. Then, just to add insult to injury herself, Izzy proceeded to curb stomp Sierra's face right into the mat repeatedly, forcing the crowd to count along every stomp that Izzy performed.

"1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10… 11… 12… 13… 14… 15… 16… 17… 18…" Cheered the audience one at a time.

"How do you like the taste of floor, now?" Izzy grinned before replying, "Way better than me, I can tell!"

Izzy was loving the way she was giving it to Sierra with those repeatable curb stomps over and over again. But that would soon come to a stop though as Sierra struggled to fight back into this catfight. Once she noticed that she was being stomped on with Izzy's right foot, her left foot was out and exposed near the rest of her body. It was then that the purple-haired beauty took her shot and used her legs to knock Izzy's left leg off the floor. This caused the red-haired beauty to fall flat on her face herself, forcing the crowd to cringe painfully as a result.

"Damn, this is some sort of falling contest going on here." Chef Hatchet said while sipping on his Cinnamon-flavored rum.

"These women are playing dirty right here." Ryan grinned.

"If all of this brutal and dirty fighting goes on any longer, one or maybe both of these women might end up in the hospital." Andy explained.

"Who cares?" Pedro replied. "If any bad thing happens tonight, it'll be all on Chris McLean himself."

The fight still managed to continued on with Izzy being knocked back down to the floor, right before Sierra took her chance and got on top of her, planning something big. That was when the redhead felt Sierra's entire hips sit down all across her back and felt the rest of her shoulders being wrapped around her knees. Without any warning, Sierra took her hands and squeezed Izzy's neck to the back, trapping her in a dangerous Camel Clutch submission move!

This dangerous submission move was now making the redhead gag and choke for air. Unfortunately for Izzy, she was unable to move both her arms and legs.

"You wanna make me eat floor, eh?" Sierra gritted her teeth. "Let's see how you like being choked out by the end of this Camel Clutch, ya slut. That's right, I'm gonna make you humble!"

"Ack…*gasp*...aggggh…...ugh!" Izzy gasped, unable to say anything from the entire hold.

Sierra smirked with a frown as she was loving the damage she was doing so far to Izzy. However, the purple-haired Elvira decided to add more pressure on to the redhead by moving her arms around Izzy's neck, turning the Camel Clutch into a now dangerous Camel Clutch Sleeperhold. This now made it way more harder for Izzy to fight back now. She would have muscled out of the hold though, but the weight and momentum of Sierra's crushing hips was just starting to become way too much for the red-haired Poison Ivy cosplayer to overtake.

"Ugh…"*cough*...gag…" Izzy gagged, continuing to gasp for air while struggling to fight out of the submission move itself.

Sierra continued to taunt her opponent, "Keep choking for me, whore. The more you struggle, the more tired your going to make yourself, and I'll soon win this fight."

Those words she said to Izzy could have wrote it any better than stone. The intense pain that Izzy took out from the rest of this fight was definitely becoming a problem. And it was that problem alone that Izzy felt every part of her arms go completely numb. It was that one single reflex where the redhead had to reach out and quickly grab a weapon that will knock Sierra out from the submission hold.

As luck would somehow have it, Izzy managed to reach out not just a weapon, but a fire extinguisher out of all people. Sierra had victory on the palm of her hands when all of a sudden…

*BFFFFFFT!*

The cold air was blown all throughout both Sierra and Izzy's faces one at a time, therefore blinding both of them together (yes, Izzy had to take the hit too). The impact from the cold air made Sierra fall off of Izzy's back and onto the floor. Even though it almost felt suicide-like for Izzy, she sighed in relief knowing she finally got out of the hold altogether despite the cold air around her face.

It took a minute for Sierra to finally shake the painful nerves off of her only for her to turn around and be struck in the gut by the end of that extinguisher, courtesy of Izzy.

"Oooh, that was a gut check!" Jamie painfully cringed.

"Where did that fire extinguisher come from?" Anthony asked Chef.

"I have no idea!" Chef replied. "Chris must've had that behind the bar incase he smoked one of his cigars while he was drinking."

"What a dumbass!" Bob said, taking a sip of his beer.

"No kidding!" Charlie added in unison.

As Sierra went down from the impact of the extinguisher, Izzy decided it was time to play dirty once again once she saw Sierra's exposed DD-Cup boobs hanging out before her very eyes. It was there that she put her hands to good use by taking Sierra's erect nipples and twisting them in painful fashion, forcing the purple-haired mistress to scream like a hurt banshee.

"AGH! SHIT!" shouted Sierra.

"How's that feel ya cow?" Izzy grinned, messing with her titties. "It's time to milk your utters! You have waaaaaaay too much milk in these babies."

This entire scene going on inside the makeshift ring made the audience go nuts with excitement, mostly the guys in the audience that were watching this happen got them very rowdy as ever.

"Holy shit, this fight is starting to get hot." Ryan gulped.

"No kidding, I can't even choose a winner at all in this thing." Jamie nodded, agreeing with Ryan.

"I don't care who wins this fight as long as we get to see some hooter action." Pedro said.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAH!" shouted the interns as they toasted their drink in the air.

While Izzy continued to mess with Sierra's big beautiful titties and such, Sierra decided to counterattack with a move of her own in which she used her own hands to pinch Izzy right in her tits as well before twisting them. This time, it was both women screaming from the pain that they were both in.

"Grrrrrrrr!" Sierra growled in agony. "Mess with my titties, will ya?"

The pain didn't last long for Sierra though as the purple-haired vixen managed to stomp Izzy right on her left feet, therefore making the red-head let go of her boobs. Sierra wasn't done with her yet as she used her best right knee to get Izzy right in the crotch (even though she wasn't a guy and she had no balls). The pain felt so strong that it sent Izzy right down on her knees while looking up at Sierra with a painful gaze on her face.

Sierra couldn't help but display an angry look on her face as she grabbed Izzy by her hair and pulled her right up to her face, making the wild redhead beauty look her in the face.

"Now, I'm gonna own your ass." She spoke to Izzy with consumed rage built inside her. "Ya hear me?"

Izzy couldn't reply fast enough for her opponent to be honest. The lack of an answer forced Sierra to punch her right in the stomach really hard, causing the redhead Poison Ivy to fall back down on her knees while holding her gut in excruciating pain.

"Aggggghhhhhh..." Izzy moaned out. "Ohhhhhhhhh, *cough*!"

Sierra then bent over to look down at Izzy with a smirk, "Looking hurt are you? You better fucking get used to it, because I'm not done with you yet bitch."

After she finished saying those words, Sierra pulled Izzy's head up a little and hit her with a right knee to the face, therefore breaking Izzy's nose so hard that blood started leaking out of it in quite a nasty way. Heck, the image was making the audience, the interns and even Chef Hatchet cringe just by looking at it!

"Oh my god!" Chef trembled a bit.

"Holy shit!" Andy shouted.

"Did you see the way Sierra hit her. That's gotta hurt!" Pedro gulped out.

"I think she's gonna need stitches after this fight. Heck, maybe get rhinoplasty while she's at it!" Charlie replied.

"I hope the redhead does fight back, I've got my money on her." Bob complained, fearing the worst for Izzy's safety a little bit. But he was mostly concerned that he was gonna lose the money he betted on.

"Oh quit your complaining Bob," Jamie snapped before replying, "This is what you get for gambling your money away."

"Shut the fuck up!" said Bob, taking a sip of his beer.

"Hey, don't tell me to shut the fuck up!" Jamie shouted before tipping the beer towards Bob's entire face, causing some of the liquid to land on his shirt. "You wanna get in to it again?"

"Alright boys, break it up!" Chef ordered. "Don't start a brawl tonight. We've already got a hot catfight right here, so let's enjoy this while the night's still on."

With the interns eventually lightening up just to enjoy the fight, Izzy was trembling on the ground due to the pain that she was already absorbing from Sierra's dangerous blows. She tried her best to get back up on her feet and fight back, but she ended up getting her own limbs wobbling as a result, which would explain why Izzy was kept down on the floor. Sierra, on the other hand, smirked at the damage she'd had already done to her opponent. But still, it wasn't enough for her as the purple-haired mistress of the dark decided to add insult to injury by grabbing Izzy by her hair. And then without any reason, Sierra started pulling on some of Izzy's hair, hoping to rip some of it out of her head.

"Let's see how you like it when I tear some of your hair out." growled Sierra as she continued to pull and yank the hell out of Izzy's hair continuously.

The pain in Izzy's point of view was so excruciating that the redhead could feel her own locks getting ripped off the particles of her head. The longer Sierra held onto her hair, the more likely Izzy cringed at the image of her hairskin possibly being ripped off thanks to Sierra's strong grip. She did her best to fight back, but Izzy barely moved at all due to the damage she already took in the hands of her opponent. At that point, some of Izzy's beautiful red hair was torn right off her head with full strength, forcing the redhead to scream mercifully as a result!

"Oh man…!" Anthony gulped before he took off running to find a trash can somewhere (possibly to vomit from what he saw)

"Talk about showing no mercy," replied Darrell. "Sierra totally ripped off some of Izzy's hair!

The pain that Izzy suffered from having her hair ripped off made her fall back down face-first to the floor in agony, which was the perfect time for Sierra to attempt a huge skull-crushing blow. The tall purple-haired beauty rushed right over to Izzy and curb stomped her hard right on the back of the head, forcing her entire forehead to bleed as a result. That one single hit forced Izzy to become a bloody grindhouse-infested mess all over.

"Oh man, that's it… that's totally over." Chef Hatchet shook his head while trying not to heave.

"You're right Chef, this fight is over for Izzy." Ryan cried out in horror.

Knowing that they finally saw enough of the bloodbath coming right through their eyes, both interns Andy and Pedro both run into check on Izzy's condition while Jamie and Darrell did their best to hold off Sierra as hard as they could. With Izzy's body spazzing and trembling violently from the intense damage, both Andy and Pedro insisted over to Charlie to ring the bell right away, which he did for the sake of Izzy's safety.

With the bell ringing over and over again, Chef Hatchet announced to everyone, "This fight is over, ladies and gentleman. The winner of this match is the Mistress of the Dark herself… Sierra!"

"Hahahaha! I did it! I knew that she wasn't tough enough to handle me!" Sierra boasted in front of everybody, who were cheering for her name over and over again (yet some of them groaned in disappointment, knowing they wanted Izzy to win so badly).

Sierra continued to celebrate her victory as the interns managed to bring out a huge stretcher to the makeshift ring, where they carefully managed to lift up Izzy's broken bloody body as a reminder of the damage she took. It was already scary enough for the crowd to see Izzy's bloody face without having to throw up, but it was what it was. As Izzy was being lifted onto the stretcher, Chef looked at the damage the crazy redhead beauty suffered throughout the fight as he facepalmed himself and shook his head. He was not feeling proud about this no rules catfight brokedown. He wanted this catfight to be hot and exciting, but he never expect both of these crazy women to take this too far.

"Man, maybe I should've put in some rules next time for fights like this happen." Chef groaned in regret.

"You've got that right!" Bob said, agreeing with Chef before the two continued their festivities somewhere. The party was still fresh in the night, and maybe a couple of drinks will help forget the intense bloodbath they recently saw just now.

 **Holy crap, Sierra knows how to bring on one hell of an ass-whipping, let me tell ya that!**

 **Anyway, I got a feeling that won't be the only brawl taking place here in this fic. Because other than sex, there will be a whole lot of fighting involved. So get ready for some in the next chapter. Until then, you know what to do here everyone. ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Total Drama's Hot Haunted Halloween Party"**

 **Rated M**

 **Fandom: Total Drama, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race**

 **Pairing: Rock/Kelly (My favorite OTP, oh and UWF4E's favorite pairing too), so much pairings that I can't even put in here**

 **Characters: Rock, Kelly, Taylor, Spud, Dwayne Sr., Dwayne Jr. (Ok, I'm not gonna list all of them, so we'll pretty much put down everybody, as long as Rock and Kelly are the main focus on this fic, because we thought of it)**

 **Summary: Geoff is throwing a big huge Halloween Party for everyone who's competed in Total Drama and Ridonculous Race, and yet so far, the fun is just getting started. Especially with all the sex, drinking and fights that goes on and such. For these wild guests though, they're here to make sure the party never ends! Features multiple shippings, both canon and fanon.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not, and WE REPEAT, we do not own anything associated with the Total Drama series or its spinoff The Ridonculous Race. Since it's pretty much the Halloween season, we figured we give you some hot smoking Kelly/Rock smutness just to keep you all occupied. It may not be scary, but it's still gonna contain enough hotness that will make you all hot and bothered. So here you all go everyone.**

 **Chapter 3**

There was a table being set somewhere downstairs where the guests continued to dance their ass off to their heart's content. While that was going on, Devin (who was dressed up as Luke Skywalker from Star Wars Trilogy) brought with him a couple of ping pong balls inside his hand just to take to the table where standing right beside him was his girlfriend Carrie (who was dressed as Apple White from Ever After High). However, both Devin and Carrie weren't alone by the way. Sitting on another side from them was the twosome of Shawn and Jasmine (who were dressed as both Leon Kennedy from Resident Evil and Lara Croft from Tomb Raider), who were ready to take them on in a party favorite - beer pong.

"So, who's going first, you or me?" Shawn asked Devin, who of course, was about to explain the rules to him.

"We're gonna decide on a coin toss," Devin explained before continuing, "If I get heads, I'll go first. However, if you get tails, you go first."

Shawn shrugged it off and smirked, "Eh, it's fine with me. Of course, it doesn't matter who goes first as long as I'm beating you."

"We'll see about that, my friend." Devin smirked back before finally flipping that coin in the air.

And after only a second full of flipping, the quarter finally hit the ground revealing its decision.

"It's Tails! Shawn goes first!" Jasmine declared first-hand, forcing Shawn to celebrate.

"Boo-yeah!" The zombie-obsessed being exclaimed before shouting to Devin, "I told you I'd go first."

"Whatever, you're still going down." rolled Devin's eyes.

After that was said and done with, the event was about to begin. And it all began when Shawn clenched onto that ping-pong ball tight as he could. He then closed his eye and analyzed which cup of booze to hit the ball right in (even though there were only 10 beer-filled cups on Devin's side).

"Just keep focused, Shawn." Jasmine said, whispering in Shawn's ear as a way to give advice.

It wouldn't take long before Shawn slammed the ball onto the table and bounced onto Cup #1, sinking the ball right away on the first try!

"Boo yeah, got it!" smirked Shawn.

"Ah, whatever, it's only the first cup." Devin shrugged it off before grabbing the red solo cup that had Shawn's ball inside it, "You have nine more to go before you beat me."

After he took the ball right out, Devin immediately chugged that drink down his throat, which of course happened to be a stream full of Mike's Hard Strawberry Lemonade he was drinking all along. Right after he was finished, he threw the cup right away and continued playing since it was now his turn.

Just like what Shawn did, all Devin did was close his eye and analyze the target that he needed to hit from one of those cups. His girlfriend Carrie also decided to give him some advice as well while he concentrated.

"Just keep your eye on the ball…" The blonde whispered to him.

Once he nodded, Devin pounded the ball onto the table, only to go out of bounds.

"What the hell?!" whined Devin.

"Haha, you missed!" Shawn shouted, taunting right to Devin's face.

"Big deal, I just got a bad ball, that's all!" Devin said, trying to make an excuse.

"Don't worry sweetie," Carrie replied, rubbing his shoulder to keep him calm, "You'll be sure to get the next one."

Shawn then smirked as he said with the ball in his hand, "Well, it's too bad, because the next one's mine!"

It was now the zombie fanatic's turn as Shawn attempted to focus on the second beer-filled cup. With picture-perfect precision, Shawn ended up bouncing the second ball right into the second cup, sinking in successfully.

"Yes, got one!" He shouted, pumping his fist with yet another score.

This immediately forced Devin to grab the solo cup and down yet another portion of beer, making Shawn watch with an infectious grin all across his face. He immediately set the cup down while at the same time shaking off some of his senses from that drink he consumed not too long ago.

Devin took in a deep breath and said, "Okay, that was just a lucky shot, but you still got a long way to go to beat me, buddy."

"Duh, I know that." Shawn rolled his eyes before replying, "You're up next."

"About time," Devin nodded as he clenched his ball tightly. He then muttered out to himself, "C'mon, Devin… you can at least try to sink one in…"

Clenching that pong ball as hard as he could, Devin slammed it on the table, only for the pong ball to fly over Jasmine's hat and onto the floor, missing yet again. Devin found himself in shock that he wasn't able to get the aim that he immediately wanted out of all of this.

"OH, COME THE HELL ON!" He whined, forcing Shawn to smirk again at Devin's failed attempt.

"Wow, I kinda thought you were good at this." Jasmile smiled to Devin with a sarcastic grin, "Guess your aim's a little too off, huh?"

"It's not fair! I swear, I'm just getting the bad kind of balls!" Devin replied to the Aussie, defending his statement.

Shawn smirked again as he said, "Too bad I got you by them so far. Anyway, I'm next!"

Carrie immediately saw the stressing face Devin was making all by himself. In order not to get himself all stressed out, she rubbed his shoulders in comfort, "It's okay Devin, next time I'll kiss your ball for good luck."

"I better get some good luck…" Devin muttered to himself (which luckily, she didn't hear him)

It became Shawn's turn once again as the young zombie fan analyzed the trajectory of the pong ball that he wanted to sink into. And it wouldn't be a surprise, knowing that he had his eyes set on the third red solo cup. But just as Shawn tossed the ball though…

*WRECK!*

A scared-as-shit Lightning immediately bumped past Shawn, still running away from an angry pissed off Eva. The impact forced Shawn to be dropped down right away, sending his pong ball down with him as well.

"YES! YOU MISSED!" Devin taunted to Shawn's face loudly.

"OH, COME ON NOW!" Shawn shouted, "That dude just came out and caught me out of shot. That doesn't count!

"Oh boo hoo hoo, next time make certain rules." rolled Devin's eyes, "Anyway, it's my turn now! Carrie, would you do the honors for me?"

"Certainly." nodded Carried as she looked at the pong ball Devin was now holding in his hand.

She bent down and managed to give it a gentle good luck kiss before Devin clenched the ball in hand, ready to ping it in the cup he was choosing. Not surprisingly, Devin was looking to aim at Cup #1 coming from Shawn's side. He pinged the ball hard on the ping-pong table with the force of a missile, and before anyone even knew it, he sunk it right in.

"ALL RIGHT, FINALLY!" Devin shouted as if he won the lottery for some reason.

Shawn rolled his eyes at this and said, "Big deal, that was just a lucky shot!"

"Lucky shot, nothing!" Devin rolled his eyes back before saying to Shawn, "You know what you gotta do now!"

"Well, rules are rules, I guess." Shawn sighed as he took his drink.

It wasn't long before Shawn immediately downed his cup of beer in record time and slammed it right back on the table before replying with a little bit of a burp.

Shawn shook some nerves out of him and said, "Oh my goodness, that was too much."

"What are you, a lightweight?" said Devin with a smirk, "C'mon, show me what you got!"

"Ok, then." Shawn nodded as he grabbed another ping-pong ball.

As he was preparing himself, Jasmine decided to give him a little motivation, whispering in Shawn's ear, "Just focus on the game and nothing else."

"Got it." He nodded as he let out a deep breath.

Shawn immediately went right for the kill as he pinged his ball, only to head to the right, going off bounds much to Shawn's entire shock.

"A-HA! YOU MISSED AGAIN!" Devin said, taunting to Shawn's face again.

"DAMN IT!" shouted the zombie obsesser as he stomped to the floor.

"Hey, don't blame me. That one's on you." Devin pointed out.

Shawn then rolled his eyes as he said, "Okay, so I missed two. It's no big deal."

"Oh, it SHOULD be a big deal, because I'm catching up!" Devin smirked back as he grabbed another ping-pong ball, but not without Carrie kissing it for good luck first.

Just like Shawn, Devin immediately managed to analyze the trajectory of how to sink his ball right into Cup #3 on Shawn's side. It took only a millisecond before Devin thought of this gameplan, forcing his ping-pong ball to bounce onto the third cup, making it even between the two of them.

"Yes! Got another one!" Devin shouted again.

"Oh, this is just great…" Shawn muttered at himself as he grabbed the booze-filled cup right away, pouring it down his throat in record time.

"Don't worry, Shawn. Devin may be catching up, but you're gonna get him mate." Jasmine said, comforting him a bit.

Once he finished sipping his beer, Shawn said to her with rolling eyes, "I only hope I do, because it's gonna be my turn now!"

The zombie fan soon threw his third solo cup right away and grabbed another ball straight out of the table. Before he could go though, Shawn looked around from left to right, hoping that he wouldn't be cut off or interrupted by something OR someone heading his way. He managed to breathe a sigh of relief when he noticed that anything wasn't interrupting Shawn at this point. Clenching his ball as hard as he can, Shawn managed to slam the ball and bounce it right into the 4th cup onto Devin's side, getting back his advantage.

"All right, finally!" Sighed the zombie fanatic.

"Of course…" Devin muttered to himself as he grabbed the cup and drank it right away.

So far, the score was getting very simple. Shawn had seven beers left to go and Devin only had six. It wasn't getting good for Devin since he only now consumed four out of the six, but he knew he wasn't the kind to give up that easily. He knew he had to continue regardless of the circumstance that he got himself in.

Meanwhile, as the beer pong competition was heating up, an interesting display was about to take place somewhere away from the dance floor. There was a crowd full of people who were busy chattering and whispering to one another about the two steel beer kegs they were looking at. The crowd had mostly consisted of Jay, Mickey, Ellody, Mary, Crimson and Ennui who were dressed in quite interesting costumes. Jay and Mickey were dressed as Mario and Luigi combined, Ellody and Mary were dressed up as Chun-Li and Crimson Viper from the Street Fighter series, Ryan and Stephanie were dressed up as Agent K from Men In Black and WWE superstar Sasha Banks respectively (yes, she's got a purple wig on) and Crimson and Ennui were both dressed as Eric Draven from the The Crow and Buffy Summers from Buffy The Vampire Slayer.

Still not knowing what to make of this, Jay asked Mickey, "What do you think he's gonna do?"

"I don't know, but he must be crazy enough to lift both steel kegs at the same time." Mickey whispered to Jay.

"How do you think those steel kegs weigh?" Ellody whispered over to Mary.

"Hmmm, I'll say about 160.5 pounds each on both side." Mary said, doing the math for her friend, "He's gotta be crazy if he can bench press those kinds of pounds."

Nodding in unison, Ellody said with a whisper, "That shall be interesting, indeed…"

"I've never been this excited like… whatever." Crimson muttered grimly.

"May the demons in the underworld look out for him then." Ennui nodded in unison to what Crimson said.

Those people watching knew what the display was intended for. It was intended for the sharp-dressed Ryan himself, who stepped up to the make-shift keg weights while rubbing his hands to be ready for the lift. While he kept himself warmed up, he looked the crowd with a smile plastered all across his face.

"Okay, everyone. Prepare to be amazed, because you're seeing yours truly lift up truly the biggest kegs ya ever seen!" Ryan said to the crowd.

"You tell 'em, baby!" Stephanie shouted to Ryan as a way to pump him up.

"Oh, I told them alright!" He said to her girlfriend before saying to the crowd, "Okay, now I need picture-perfect silence so I can lift his thing, alright?"

They didn't respond, but they ended up nodding back at Ryan as a way to say "Yes" to the big man.

"All right, then. LET'S DO IT!" shouted a pumped-up Ryan as he immediately grabbed the bar holding the two big kegs.

He clenched on them hard enough for Stephanie to grab the whistle that she dug out of her pocket and wear it around her neck. Once Ryan got his hands on the bar…

*TWEEEEEEEEEEEET!*

The whistle had blown, leaving Ryan to squat in order to attempt the little keg lift. Veins were now starting to pop around his arms and legs altogether just as a way to add some strength to his little feat. Ryan did manage to get the entire weights right up to his chest, but now his legs were starting to shake out of him, therefore showing some signs of weakness around his knees. He huffed and puffed hard as he can, trying to keep his balance in check.

"Oh crap… I feel like I'm about to fall…" Ryan muttered to himself, "If only…!"

"Come on babe, don't give out on me dammit." Stephanie shouted out to her boyfriend.

It was that one single shout that forced Ryan not to give up. There was no way she was gonna quit on her with just one small tiny fail. Ryan soon came back to reality and saw that he was still holding those weights around his chest. Using Stephanie's words flowing throughout his brain, Ryan slowly yet surely started to lift the bar up gently and patiently as he could. He was getting close. He was getting mega close to getting that goal.

With one big breath drawn, Ryan raised the bar up his shoulders and high into the air, therefore making his lift a successful attempt for the crowd to give him the applause he wanted!

"YEAAAAAAAAAH!" shouted Ryan as he slammed the kegs down with a thud.

"WHOOOOOO! ALL RIGHT!" Stephanie whistled at him before she ran up to him for a big hug, "Now that's a real man!"

"Hell yeah, I am, babe! Those kegs were nothing!" Ryan said, high-fiving Stephanie in return.

"Wow, that was incredible!" Mickey commented.

"Yeah, we've never seen anybody lift two whole beer kegs like that before." Jay added in, agreeing with Mickey.

"I think we can all agree that you're the strongest guy here at this party." Ellody nodded.

But then, a mysterious female voice shouted out of nowhere: "Oh, please! I've seen better liftin' than pigs trying to lift a tractor!"

It didn't take too long for both Ryan, Stephanie and the rest of the crowd to turn to their shoulders and see the one person that they never expected to criticize him like this:

Sugar.

The blonde-haired southerner then decided to smirk at Stephanie with an insulting grin, "I'm kinda amazed that someone with the IQ of a strand of hair could manage to do something so unsurprising as lift beer kegs. What's next, is he gonna hold barrels full of cow shit?"

"Oh, really?" Raised Stephanie's eyebrow, "If you think it's so easy, why don't you try lifting it yourself, Honey Boo Boo?"

Sugar scoffed a little as she said to Stephanie, "For your information, I'm dressed as Dolly Parton from the 1970s, not that stupid little piglet!"

"You can call yourself Babe The Pig and I'd hardly give a shit!" Stephanie snapped back, "So you gonna lift or not?!"

As much as Stephanie was taunting her over and over again, Sugar started fuming enough so much that she had no choice but to give in right away.

"You want me to lift those?" The Southerner said before declaring, "Fine, I'll do it just because you all forced me to!"

Sugar immediately shoved them out of the way before she got her hands gripping across the weight bar, which still held the big beer kegs in between. Before she could lift them though, Sugar felt like she needed to prepare herself by stretching both her arms and legs together. That of course, was to only stall time to the rest of the guests, who were now starting to become impatient from all this waiting that Sugar herself was causing.

"Can you please hurry up?" Crimson groaned at Sugar.

Sugar then turned her head and shouted, "I'm takin' my time! I need patience, ya know!"

Right after cracking her own knuckles, Sugar proceeded to grip the bar with her hands tight as she could. She then bends over before taking a huge breath, trying to undergo the two huge keg weights she was about to lift herself.

It took Sugar just a minute before she finally lifted up the bar straight up to her chest. And before she could lift them up right in the air…

*BAAAAAM!*

Sugar had tripped, forcing her pretty face to hit the ground alongside the keg weights much to the laughter of guests.

"OWWWW…!" The blonde southerner groaned in pain.

Stephanie smirked at what she saw and taunted over to Sugar, "See, told you it ain't easy than it looks!"

"Because I make it look easy!" Ryan smirked victoriously, "All it takes is years of training to get it done!"

"Yeah, well, I still think it was just luck for you!" Sugar snarled at the fitness-loving Daters.

"Like I said, nothing to do with luck, Dolly!" Stephanie taunted to Sugar yet again before going back to celebrate with Ryan.

However, it was short lived for the rest of them as Sugar noticed a tap being connected to one of the beer kegs. Sugar smirked evilly as she could as the southerner dragged herself to the keg and grabbed the tap as tight as she could.

With Ryan and the guests still celebrating, Sugar shouted out to Stephanie, "Hey Stephy. Want some booze to go with that?"

And it was there that Sugar squeezed the tap, forcing a huge wave of beer to slosh all around Stephanie, getting her outfit wet much to the shock of the dater herself.

"What the-? My outfit!" gasped Stephanie right as she heard Sugar laugh directly at her.

"Sorry if I ruined your outfit, sweetie-pie!" The beauty queen taunted, "Maybe you can wipe it off with your boyfriend's abs!"

That one single statement triggered something inside Stephanie. Something that was filled with nothing more than a raging fire burning inside her heart. It had a hint of rage that wasn't going to be contained. Soon enough, that rage immediately forced Stephanie's hands to shake and form two anger-induced fists. And Stephanie knew inside who she wanted to take her rage on.

With her contained rage, Stephanie pointed at Sugar and shouted, "YOU BITCH!"

Before Sugar could at least say a word…

*BAAAAAAAAM!*

Stephanie had tackled Sugar right to the ground, now resulting in a huge brawl that was now proceeding to take place outside the mansion where the Halloween party was still going on strong. Safe to say, the fight between both Stephanie and Sugar was about to turn it into their own personal warzone.

 **Ooooh, Stephanie vs. Sugar, huh? Well, don't mind if I do. I mean, people want fights like these, and a catfight these people will get right away!**

 **Who will win in this encounter? You're more than welcome to take guesses everybody. I'm certain that only one of them ain't gonna be the same after this little fight's over! You know what to do until the next chapter comes! Until then, OPA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Total Drama's Hot Haunted Halloween Party"**

 **Rated M**

 **Fandom: Total Drama, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race**

 **Pairing: Rock/Kelly (My favorite OTP, oh and UWF4E's favorite pairing too), so much pairings that I can't even put in here**

 **Characters: Rock, Kelly, Taylor, Spud, Dwayne Sr., Dwayne Jr. (Ok, I'm not gonna list all of them, so we'll pretty much put down everybody, as long as Rock and Kelly are the main focus on this fic, because we thought of it)**

 **Summary: Geoff is throwing a big huge Halloween Party for everyone who's competed in Total Drama and Ridonculous Race, and yet so far, the fun is just getting started. Especially with all the sex, drinking and fights that goes on and such. For these wild guests though, they're here to make sure the party never ends! Features multiple shippings, both canon and fanon.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not, and WE REPEAT, we do not own anything associated with the Total Drama series or its spinoff The Ridonculous Race. Since it's pretty much the Halloween season, we figured we give you some hot smoking Kelly/Rock smutness just to keep you all occupied. It may not be scary, but it's still gonna contain enough hotness that will make you all hot and bothered. So here you all go everyone.**

 **Chapter 4**

"Get up, you stupid harlot!" shouted an angry Stephanie as she picked up Sugar right by her hair.

The angry dater, still soaked in beer from Sugar's dirty trick, proceeded to drag the beauty queen as far as Stephanie could until she shoved Sugar toward a big sound speaker, knocking both the system and her down altogether. The impact sent the blonde plus-sized beauty down on her knees, which was the perfect position for Stephanie to trap her in. And she made sure of that when Stephanie grabbed the sound cords and wrapped them around Sugar's neck in a tight chokehold. Not also that, but Stephanie used every single one of her forearms to slug the southerner right in the face. With each and every single hit connecting one at a time, the crowd would get louder and louder as each second went on.

"Aaaaaack… get… off me!" Sugar said with a huge croak.

Stephanie then shook her head and shouted, "Like hell I will! I'm gonna make your pathetic redneck ass mine!"

While she continued to choke down Sugar, Stephanie took her time to look at the guests and say, "Everyone of you leave. You ain't gonna know what I'm doing to this bitch!"

"Aww man, but I'm enjoying this!" Ryan replied.

"I said LEAVE!" Stephanie shouted again while pointing to inside the mansion.

"This is about to get really ugly." Ellody gulped.

"Somebody could die tonight." Crimson commented.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Jay shouted as he, alongside his brother, left with the rest of the disappointed guests.

Unfortunately for Stephanie though, that proved to be the distraction that Sugar needed for her to escape, slipping under Stephanie to the point where Sugar grabbed the beer-soaked dater right by her knees and tripping her right in the face. Thankfully, not one feature of Stephanie's face was broken on the way down.

But with the gruesome death stare Sugar was now giving Stephanie, the beauty queen planned on doing just that right about now. Just as Stephanie was shaking her nerves from that small, mini trip that she suffered, Sugar grabbed every part of Stephanie's hair and sent her hurling towards a catering table full of various foods in the form of barbecue, soda pop and every single cream pie there ever was (of course Owen demanded there would be pie at the Halloween party and all). Sugar wasn't quite done with Stephanie yet as she continued to yank her hair while at the same time, sending the dater's head right through the table over and over again.

"That headache gettin' worse for you, sweetie?" Sugar snarled viciously at Stephanie before replying, "Well, lemme wash that down for ya!"

Once she threw Stephanie right through the floor, Sugar proceeded to grab a huge two liter full of Coca-Cola sitting on the table. She uncorked the bottle back and forth furiously before a huge blobby stream of soda popped out, which Sugar used to spray it all over the back of a wet and sticky Stephanie. This one simple act was definitely one way to add insult to injury, which Sugar definitely did while taunting to her face at the same time.

"Is that enough for ya, Stephy?" The southerner replied with a kick to the gut.

Sugar was about to regret that kick though as Stephanie immediately managed to fight back by pushing Sugar back towards the catering table in which the impact was so strong, Sugar's face was met by the worst end of a Boston Cream Pie. Stephanie saw what was going on and got right back up immediately, therefore grabbing the back of Sugar's hair and sending her face deep onto the pie as a way of making her eat it. Sugar was not even giving a hole to possibly breathe in knowing her whole entire face was covered in 100% chocolate and vanilla custard combined. Stephanie did manage to let Sugar though in order to make her breathe as a sign of mercy, but she was FAR from over fight-wise. While Sugar continued to wipe the rest of those pie toppings off her face, Stephanie decided to get even against the wannabe queen by grabbing a 2-liter full of Sprite, which she managed to shake all over just to add more pressure and fizz to the drink.

When Sugar finally managed to get the rest of pie off her face, Stephanie shouted to her in anger, "Open wide, bitch!"

It was there that Sugar ended up being blasted by a huge stream of Sprite coming from the bottle, which Stephanie managed to use as a fire hose itself. The Sprite managed to do a big number around the pink cleavage-revealing jumpsuit Sugar had on, getting her so wet that the power of that big 2-liter Sprite came this close to make Sugar's costume shrink. Stephanie continued to spray the Sprite endlessly onto Sugar's face as best as she could until the entire bottle was as empty as Ezekiel's entire head. Knowing the entire 2-liter Sprite was long gone, Stephanie threw the bottle away and kicked Sugar straight into her head, knocking the southern starlet down for the time being.

"So, had enough?" Stephanie spoke down to Sugar, who right now was on her knees at the time being. Before Sugar could at least attempt to speak, Stephanie stopped her once more, "No, on second thought, don't answer that just yet. I'll let you answer when I'm done kicking your ass a bit MORE!"

The dater wasted no time picking up Sugar by her hairdo again, but this time, Stephanie pushed her right through a small set of stairs, which of course led down to a small, yet large tennis court. Despite the pain that she had surrounded herself in, Sugar managed to drag herself miraculously towards the tennis net. Unfortunately, she wouldn't get the chance to get up as Stephanie grabbed a tennis racket (which oddly enough was sitting next to a cage wall) and swung for the fences, whacking Sugar right in the back of the head. The impact of that hit was so violent that it forced Sugar to tumble over the net and fall right on her ass.

As Sugar held onto the back of her head in pain, she saw Stephanie coming with the racket still gripping around in her hands. She cowered in fear, begging to Stephanie, "Agh, please! No more! I'm sorry for sloshin' beer at ya!"

"Sorry?" Stephanie raised his eyebrow before shouting, "SORRY? THAT DON'T EXCUSE YOU WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"

After finishing that sentence, Stephanie once again clenched that tennis racket hard as she could and whacked Sugar once more right in the back. This time, Sugar was now in intense pain. Pain so intense that she couldn't even barely get up at all. It was the perfect image for Stephanie to relish before tearing off the left side of the tennis net. The dater then proceeded to wrap the net like a rope, forcing out a gasp from a terrified Sugar as she continued to drag herself.

Unfortunately, Sugar couldn't make it as far as she could once Stephanie sat right on the southerner's back, therefore stopping the beauty queen on his tracks. Using the far end of the net-covered rope, Stephanie wrapped it around Sugar's neck very tightly and squeezed tightly, leaving out a choked shriek coming from Sugar itself. The strangulation proved to be extra tight as well, choking out some of the oxygen that the Dolly Parton cosplayer was having so far. Sugar wasn't having any of it though as she tried to get her hands on that net rope in attempt to slowly break herself free from this excruciating position.

"RAAAAAAAK! ACCCCCCCCCK…!" croaked a helpless Sugar. **("GET OFF!")**

Stephanie then lent her hand to her ear and said sarcastically, "What's that? You want me to make it tighter? All right then!"

It was there that Stephanie decided to spin her net rope tighter and tighter again, therefore leaving more strangulation to be done around Sugar's neck. That move made Sugar's entire face turn into a dark shade of blue after realizing how tight and hard the rope around her neck was at this point. That kind of compression made it very hard for Sugar to breathe. Heck, there was not one single hole around the net for her to breathe in as well. It was clear that Stephanie had gotten Sugar right by the balls, and it wouldn't be long before Sugar immediately felt her arms going limp all over her.

Sugar felt her entire world go dark around her in a matter of seconds (obviously because her eyes were dimming as a sign that her eyes was about to become shut from all the numbness) before in a matter of seconds, Sugar took one last croak and immediately felt unconscious from that tough stranglehold. That display brought a smile on part of Stephanie's face, knowing the damage that she did to a poor defenseless Sugar.

"There you go," Stephanie nodded before shouting, "THAT'S FOR RUINING MY COSTUME, YOU FAT BEAUTY-HOGGING PIG!"

The dater finally decided to show mercy for once and let Sugar go right away, leaving her plus-sized body limp and beat up on the cold-hard tennis court as she walked away from her. Stephanie ended up walking upstairs where to her surprise, Ryan was up there waiting for her.

"I thought I'd told ya to stay inside." Stephanie told him.

"There was no way I was gonna watch my favorite babe kick some ass." Ryan smirked out.

Stephanie then looked back to Sugar from upstairs, groaning over to Ryan, "Can't believe that fat bitch ruined my costume. I'm pretty much soaked in nothing but beer."

"I feel ya, girl." Ryan nodded before feeling Stephanie's arm, "Would a nice hot shower help ya get rid of that beer drippings off?"

Stephanie then blushed over at Ryan's caressing motion, smiling in unison, "I guess I wouldn't mind. As long as you're willing to join me…"

The thought of that made Ryan hard down in his pants. In fact, it got him so hard that the big bodybuilder dressed in black formal couldn't help but make his own decision in front of his own girlfriend.

"I would love that, baby!" Ryan smirked as they went up to Chris McClain's private bathroom with no one watching them. And that's the way both Ryan and Stephanie were gonna have it for each other.

 **Yep, this chapter was kinda short, but for what it is, this catfight was well worth reading this chapter for. Oh, and if anyone asks, the hot shower chapter between Ryan and Stephanie will come soon later in the story (it all depends on how we feel if we want to do it). Trust me, I promised you hot sexy times in this story, and you will all get it.**

 **Speaking of which, you're gonna get to see a whole lot of sexy times on the next chapter, so be on the lookout for that! Until next time, peace-the-mutha-f**k-out! *holds up peace sign***


	5. Chapter 5

**"Total Drama's Hot Haunted Halloween Party"**

 **Rated M**

 **Fandom: Total Drama, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race**

 **Pairing: Rock/Kelly (My favorite OTP, oh and UWF4E's favorite pairing too), so much pairings that I can't even put in here**

 **Characters: Rock, Kelly, Taylor, Spud, Dwayne Sr., Dwayne Jr. (Ok, I'm not gonna list all of them, so we'll pretty much put down everybody, as long as Rock and Kelly are the main focus on this fic, because we thought of it)**

 **Summary: Geoff is throwing a big huge Halloween Party for everyone who's competed in Total Drama and Ridonculous Race, and yet so far, the fun is just getting started. Especially with all the sex, drinking and fights that goes on and such. For these wild guests though, they're here to make sure the party never ends! Features multiple shippings, both canon and fanon.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not, and WE REPEAT, we do not own anything associated with the Total Drama series or its spinoff The Ridonculous Race. Since it's pretty much the Halloween season, we figured we give you some hot smoking Kelly/Rock smutness just to keep you all occupied. It may not be scary, but it's still gonna contain enough hotness that will make you all hot and bothered. So here you all go everyone.**

 **Chapter 5**

The sound of hesitant, tired breathing was being heard through a certain muscle-woman as her chase after Lightning was starting to take its toll on Eva herself. The chase all throughout the mansion definitely did Eva in as she stopped next to a ceiling wall to catch her breath. While she did so, she overheard Lightning's voice speak out to her from the catering room far, far away.

"Boo-yeah, you can't chase the Lightning, baby!" The arrogant athlete in the Dallas Cowboys jersey exclaimed in glory.

Eva growled in anger while shouting over to Lightning, "This ain't over you… stupid son of a… shit, I'm freaking tired."

With a tired Eva feeling her head spin out of pure dizziness, she was soon greeted by her boyfriend and workout partner Tyler, who ran all the way over just to check up on her.

"Babe, don't overdo it." Tyler whispered to her, patting his hand on Eva's back.

"It wasn't fair… I nearly had him!" shouted Eva, whose voice nearly scared Tyler out of his Hercules costume. "I don't know how the hell he runs so fast!"

"That's because I'm a longtime sports athlete who was trained by the BEST, BITCH!" Lightning shouted with a grin on his face.

However, Tyler didn't like hearing that cocky football athlete insulting his girlfriend one bit. So just to retaliate, Tyler managed to retaliate with some trash talking of his own.

"Hey jackass, nobody calls my lady a bitch!" He shouted back at Lightning.

It didn't take too long for Lightning to crack his knuckles right away, knowing that Tyler was asking for a fight to be be brought right away. Deciding that he was ready to fight, Lightning said to Tyler with such threatening tone, "Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it pinhead?"

Tyler was planning to get rough at first though, but soon stopped once he saw Jo standing right behind Lightning at the last second.

He smirked right away before pointing out, "Oh I won't be the one to fight you, but you better ask her cockhead."

"Ask who?" Lightning shrugged before Jo had him right by his uniform.

"What the fuck do you think, cowboy?" Jo asked a now-fearful Lightning, who right now was wincing at the thought of his ass being owned by a jockette, who of course was dressed up as King from The King of Fighters.

Lightning tried to fight back the best that he could, but Jo was about to be too much for Lightning to handle as he was dragged right into the closet near them. He definitely didn't want to know what the angry Jockette was planning for him, but it was bound to be bad for sure.

Meanwhile, while that was going on, Tyler decided to focus and check on Eva, who was still catching her breath after 20 minutes worth of running.

"I really wished I could've got my hands on him." Eva growled.

"Just calm down babe, you don't wanna get yourself worked up." Tyler comforted her while still rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry Tyler, I'm just angry that guy hit me with his stupid football." Eva complained. "Thanks to him, that big soft guy DJ beat me in an arm-wrestling match. That's so humiliating for me."

Tyler still continued to rub her back before pulling out a deep breath and saying, "It's alright Eva, he's getting what's coming to him right now thanks to Jo."

"I hope she saves me the trouble and leaves him to me when Jo's done." Eva nodded promisingly.

"Oh yeah, we've worked out with Jo before. I know we can trust her!" replied Tyler with a small smile.

Eva on the other hand, was having strange thoughts coming from the way she felt Tyler's hand rubbing across her smooth muscular skin. It felt so nice, warm and yet enticing that she felt an ounce of desperation coming inside her.

This sensation forced Eva to turn to Tyler right away, whispering in slight surprise, "The strange thing is, not only do I feel angry, but between the two of us… I also feel horny!"

Tyler immediately smiled right away, liking the feeling his muscular girlfriend was having at this minute.

"Say Xena, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked.

Eva then nodded with a whisper, "Meet me in the basement in 5 minutes, Hercules."

It was there that Tyler nodded away and headed off downstairs to where the basement was located. This took Eva plenty of time to straighten up her outfit and dust herself off before heaving up her busty chest in response.

"I swear, you're definitely gonna need luck once I straighten you out…" Eva said to herself before following Tyler.

Eva wasted no time turning on the basement lights, which soon lit up to reveal a big wrestling ring. Reasons why a wrestling ring would be down there in the first place was very simple. It was specifically made for Eva herself just in case if she needed somewhere to work out in privacy. In her opinion, having a wrestling ring in the downstairs basement was the best thing to happen to Eva altogether. Once she saw Tyler enter inside the ring, Eva had decided to enlighten this intense mood by going over to the bench where she laid her eyes on a boombox sitting by itself. She immediately turned it on only to be greeted to the tune of "Black Magic" from Slayer, which became quite the music to Eva's ears right away.

"Okay, I hope you're ready to take me on." Eva spoke to Tyler as she was walking towards the ring finally.

"Oh I'm ready for ya, babe!" Tyler smirked, looking like he was already spoiling for a fight.

Once she took a sip of that water bottle of hers, Eva soon got into a wrestling stance, displaying quite a competitive smirk that made Tyler smirk back at her too.

"So, how do you want to do this?" The muscle-woman asked Tyler.

"I was thinking that anyway it goes would be fine." Tyler replied. "What would you like baby?"

Eva then shrugged, "I wouldn't care as long as you make this nice and rough for me."

Tyler then smiled in response, "Well since I know you love it rough, this fight will be no rules in this fight."

"Fine with me." Eva nodded before saying, "You wanna do the honors?"

"Gladly!" Tyler nodded as the two decided to lock horns via an intense tie-up with both him and Eva putting all their strength in.

The two strong gymnasts both struggled in their tie-up trying to get one-another to their knees, and why not? Both Eva and Tyler had good grips on each other, which made this wrestling match between the two of them more intense and exciting.

"You're going down, Eva!" Tyler said, struggling to take her down.

"That's what you think!" Eva grinned as she was able to get her boyfriend down on his knees.

Tyler, dressed in his Hercules costume, tried his darndest to channel his inner strongman by attempting to get back up right on his feet. But Eva was too strong for Tyler to handle, keeping him down on his knees much to her advantage. Tyler knew that even if he had gotten stronger, chances are that he was never gonna be as strong and tough as his girlfriend ever was.

"Damn, she's overpowering me…" Tyler thought to himself, refusing to give up on this match.

If his super strong girlfriend pinning him down in the mat wasn't tough enough for him to handle, Eva decided to add more pressure herself by getting on top of Tyler and putting all her weight down on him, making it very difficult for Tyler to break free. Although, Tyler wasn't very sure if he wanted to break free in the first place knowing the position he found himself in at this time.

"Well, it looks like I'm winning this fight." Eva smirked with a wink.

"No kidding. You're still the strongest, babe!" Tyler chuckled.

Blushing a bit, Eva smirked once more by whispering, "You know flattery won't get you anywhere in this match."

Tyler tried his best to break free from Eva once more, but yet again, she was still too strong for him to knock her off as her weight continued to crush him like a berry. Tyler desperately had to think twice on how to turn things over in this fight. Both him and Eva have had many wrestling matches and MMA-styled fights before, and Tyler has never been able to beat Eva once. She always had the upper edge against him no matter how much fight he put into it. However, some of the times they've fought, Tyler would let Eva win all because one loss in her mind would damage her reputation. Not to mention the fact that Tyler himself was actually liking the way when Eva would dominate him just like that.

"Uh oh, this isn't looking too good..." Tyler thought to himself, feeling baffled by this. "Got to think of something quick…"

"So, you gonna give up yet?" Eva flirtatiously agreed.

As much as he would like the idea of Eva winning over him, Tyler knew it was making himself look weak in comparison. Somewhere deep inside him grew a second wind of strength. The kind of strength he needed to grab Eva right by the shoulders and flip her back on the mat, therefore sending Eva on bottom and Tyler right on the top this time. Eva definitely had to admit that this was quite unexpected for him to turn the momentum around.

Just to make sure Eva didn't escape from Tyler's grasp, the headband-wearing athlete decided to make it hard for the muscle-woman by pinning his girlfriend down to the mat. That wasn't also the only thing he was pinning. Tyler immediately had Eva's wrists pinned to the mat as well, which now left her unable to escape.

"Wow, not bad." shrugged Eva.

"Now it's my turn to turn the tides." Tyler whispered before focusing his eyes toward's Eva's large supple busty cleavage. "Speaking of which, I think I know where to start..."

Eva had no idea what to think once Tyler said those words to her. All of a sudden, Tyler's face managed to lean down and get a good look at the musclewoman's cleavage, mostly to stare down at that armor-like bra of hers (it wasn't actually armor though). Tyler let out his kinky side out quite well by using his teeth to chomp on the slick silk-like fabric itself. In a second's notice, he stretched out the silk and tore it completely off, exposing Eva's ample 38GG breasts in front of the horny athlete himself. It was there that Eva exactly realized what Tyler's words meant. And despite the fact that she was still struggling to break free, Eva allowed Tyler to do what he wanted to do with her much to his sexual appetite.

And the first thing he wanted to do on his mind was taking his eye on Eva's left breast, teasing and caressing it with his slick snake-like tongue. Eva nearly jumped in surprise when Tyler immediately did that with his tongue, knowing how cold and wet it was when he touched her nipple. But the longer he continued to lick, nibble and suck her nipples with ease, the weaker Eva was now becoming as a result, which would make it more likely for her to lose this match. Eva couldn't help but admit the fact that she was enjoying this in quite the odd, erotic way.

"Oh god, his tongue feels so wet!" Eva thought to herself, getting that horny feeling inside once more. "Wait, am I getting turned on by this?"

Eva's thoughts continued to settle in once Tyler got to work on her other breast, repeating the same lick, bite and suck routine that he did on the musclewoman's left boob not too long ago. The sizzling feeling of his wet tongue did quite a number on Eva, who right now let out the most surprising moan that she could ever feel. It sounded more like a moan that was combined with struggle, desperation and pleasure all in that complete order.

Tyler knew he had the upper edge over his girlfriend. However, something inside him was gonna regret that he ever had momentum in this fight. He could tell right away when Eva immediately yanked a good part of Tyler's hair, forcing him to scream a bit. That move managed to make him lose his grip on his girlfriend, and gave Eva the perfect opportunity for her to get back into this match and get back on top of her boyfriend. And she did just that by locking her arms around Tyler's head and flipping him over, slamming him with a headlock toss. Not also that, but her arms were still locked around Tyler's entire neck, leaving him unable to breathe at this point.

"See? Told you I'd get back in this thing!" Eva said to a oxygen-ridden Tyler.

"Ack... aaaahh…...my….my neck…...gag!" gagged a defenseless Tyler, who was struggling to break free from this intense chokehold.

However, he couldn't due to the strong grip Eva was currently having on his neck. That hold was locked in so tight that he couldn't even say one single word to Eva right away. Even if he managed to utter something within one word, Eva wouldn't even understand it even if she did. But knowing the way that headlock of hers was making Tyler's entire forehead turn into a deep shade of purple, Eva decided to spare him for once by letting go.

"Thank… thank you." Tyler said, trying to catch his breath while coughing.

"Don't mention it." Eva shrugged.

Tyler found himself some room to breathe only for Eva to crush him again by jumping on top of his chest with the weight of her booty nearly crushing his entire chest cage. As painful as this totally was for Tyler, he immediately looked up and saw a very surprising sight that his eyes immediately closed in on:

Her supple, onion-shaped butt which was being hitched up on thanks to those tight thong of hers. Eva once again laid out another smirk, knowing the fact that the position that they were in looked very 69-ish to the both of them. Which means that not only Tyler was being treated to the sight of Eva's big thong-covered bubble-butt, but Eva herself managed to get a good look at the tent pitching in Tyler's pants. She knew how much their wrestling was now making Tyler hard and erect like a rock, which made Eva smile even more eviler than ever. And it was this sight that made her think about her next move.

"I hope you're ready for this." She said to a struggling Tyler.

"Ready… ready for what?" Tyler replied nervously.

Suddenly, Tyler let out a surprised yelp when Eva used the strength of her hands to strip off the cotton of Tyler's Hercules pants, which forced his emerging erection to pop out of nowhere. Eva licked her lips as she analyzed every inch of him that Tyler possessed, size-wise. It was standing at a mere nine inches and looked quite hung than the Leaning Tower of Pisa itself, which managed to impress Eva at the long run. Not many people that Eva knew had the size quite like Tyler had. She didn't have to wait any longer as Eva surprised Tyler by gripping his hard throbbing cock with her bare left hand, nearly making his legs leap a bit.

"Eva," Tyler gasped before asking, "Wha… what are you-"

Tyler would never finish that sentence right away as Eva used her tongue to swirl around the phallic head of Tyler's entire cock. There was no doubt Tyler felt a bit of a wet chill, but vowed to remain still as he could be while Eva managed to continue her work. The musclewoman worked her tongue all the way by bobbing her head up and down his entire length, surprising Tyler even more with ease. Eva moaned in ecstatic delight as every part of her mouth was being filled and inserted with nothing more than nine-inches of pure athletic manmeat. He was so big that even the length of Tyler's phallus was getting right past Eva's entire gag reflex. She continued to go back and forth as she could, sucking out the rest of the pressure toward Tyler's cock. As a result, he started to spasm a bit out of pleasure.

"Ohhh… oh shit…" Tyler gasped in desperation.

Yet, despite the predicament that he found himself in, Tyler still found himself glued to the sight of Eva's pale-white thong-covered badonkadonk. Somehow, this gave Tyler quite an idea on how to turn things around. He used every one of his working arms to reach over to Eva's thong, successfully snapping it off through her warrior skirt. A struggling Tyler smiled widely as he could as his eyes were treated to a combination of her exposed booty and tight pink clit combined. It was the most tight booty he had ever laid his eyes on. And it was quite a sight that made his mouth water with a pure athletic appetite.

Tyler wasted no time surprising Eva's tight wet clit with a teasing lick, which made the musclewoman leap out of surprise herself (thankfully, she managed to maintain her position). She blushed as Tyler's tongue flickered and fluttered all around her swimsuit region, making her tight vaginal walls get wet by the millisecond. Eva managed to drown out her arousing moans by once again sliding her head down to his entire cock, now making this a tight sexual battle between the two of them. It was safe to say that Tyler was getting the best of this situation as the athlete proceeded to use his tongue to penetrate Eva's pink pussy with gusto. Arousing chills were sent all around Eva's spine as Tyler twisted, flickered, and spun her clit to the point where Eva would let out a lusting shudder as a result.

"Ohhhh, damn it, he's good…" Eva thought once more as she felt her grip around Tyler's erection start to loosen a little.

There was no way the musclewoman was gonna let this match end in Tyler's favor. So Eva managed to grab onto Tyler's legs and stand back up. Then, using every ounce of her strength she had, she got Tyler right up in a reverse powerbomb position and instantly slammed him right on his ass!

"Ack, damn it!" The athlete hissed in pain.

Eva once again smirked evilly knowing that she had something else planned for her boyfriend. "You like playing naughty, eh?" She asked before replying, "Well, so can I!"

Hearing what his bodybuilding girlfriend said to him, Tyler knew that he was either in deep trouble or possibly in deep pleasure for what would come next. He was immediately turned over on his back only for Eva to jump down on his entire lap with a big thud. Thankfully, the sporting erection wasn't harmed or anything, although Eva came very close by a hairline. As Eva got herself right on top of him, she decided to make it harder for Tyler to escape by pinning his wrists right through the mat tightly as she could. And to make things even more difficult for her boyfriend, Eva decided with such malicious intent to drop her giant breasts on Tyler's face, which started to make the athlete suffocate while being pinned down at the same time.

"Since you love licking my boobs so much, how about I press them down on your face?" Eva said with a stern look on her face.

Tyler couldn't answer that question at all knowing the fact that his face was still buried by Eva's entire rack, which caused the headband-wearing athlete attempting to break free from her grasp. It was quite impossible to do since his wrists were being pinned and his naked lap were being sat on by her curvaceous hip weight. The only movement that Tyler could ever pull off was the power of his legs, which didn't do much to make him move up. It was clear that Eva had a full advantage over Tyler, making this a lose-lose situation for him regardless.

And Eva made sure it was lose-lose for him either way as the musclewoman managed to position her clit right across his phallic head before immediately sliding down on his entire nine inches combined. A deep breath broke inside Eva, enduring the image of her clit being slid up by his erected cock. Once that image was settled into her brain, Eva worked her hips back and forth to get his hard-on going pressure-wise. Tyler muffled with a moan as he felt not also his hard erection going in-and-out of his girlfriend's wet slit, but hissed as he also felt his cock tighten all around from her insides.

"My god, she's so tight…" thought Tyler as he was still being suffocated by her hefty rack.

There was really nothing Tyler could do to break free instead of being trapped between the vice grip of his girlfriends breast and the insides of her tight, wet slit. Speaking of which, Eva was starting to make her hips feel tired from all the rocking she was doing. She decided to use the power of her hips to slam up and down on his cock repeatedly with big huge thuds, pounding his balls into complete submission. And it soon got harder with every thud and pound she performed, also resulting in bigger louder moans for Eva to take.

However, her thuds also began to take a toll on Tyler in which he felt something chill right between his erection.

"Oh no, I'm think I'm about to…" The athlete thought once again as he was coming this close to reaching his climax.

But before he could though, he felt Eva's curvaceous hips get off of him right away. For some reason why she did, Tyler needed to know right away.

"Wha… what's the big deal?" He said to her, catching his breath.

Eva then looked down at Tyler and said, "You think I'm gonna let you cum like that? Oh, trust me, I got something different for you."

"Which is?" Tyler asked him again.

Eva never quite gave Tyler an answer. But she did respond in a huge way.

She responded by driving her knee right into Tyler's chest, making him jump out of surprise!

"OOF!" The athlete yelped.

Eva then used her knee to press onto his chest in order to make his pectoral region ache out of pure pain. Her eyes were then focused on his throbbing hard-on, which gave Eva the opportunity to smirk at what she was planning next.

Tyler immediately yelped in surprise as he felt Eva's right hand stroking him off, proceeding to shift up and down with slow, smooth rhythm. She proceeded to continue this type of speed just as a way to build up even more pressure centered around his erection. She knew that with much more pressure built through his cock, the bigger that Tyler's explosion was bound to be. The speed not also soon picked up around this intense handjob, but Eva decided to make it even harder for Tyler as she dropped her busty chest around Tyler's entire erection altogether. Of course, it was done much to his pleasure.

That wasn't all Eva had in store though. She finally decided to move her knee right off Tyler's chest, making him breathe heavily just as a way to ease down on him. However, Eva still couldn't say the same for his throbbing phallus though as it was now being double teamed by her hand and breasts combined. It was now being the victim of a handjob and a titjob combined. Even so, it was still not enough for Eva to be satisfied herself. She then decided to bring even more pain to the helpless by clapping her thighs down on his neck, obviously squeezing and choking all the air out of her boyfriend, much to her advantage. It was clear that with the position that Tyler was in, there was no way he was gonna fight out. He was too helpless to wiggle free from this kind of well-worthy hell.

This position immediately made Tyler even bigger and harder with each volt of pressure being built around his manhood. Eva proceeded to stroke faster as she could, which finally proved to be the one action Tyler needed in order to finally lose control of his himself.

"I'm… I'm cumming!" He hissed in both pain and pleasure.

Eva smiled evilly in victory as a big gigantic load was blown out of the tip of Tyler's cock and sprouted way across the air, impressing the musclewoman deep inside. It stood around 47 entire inches, blowing so high like stream shooting out of a full explosive geyser. He continued to keep blowing all around the ring especially going so far to splotch his seed around Eva's entire face and forehead combined. The taste Eva felt around her lips looked quite salty and sweet altogether, even if his silky white texture felt a bit oily at first. Whatever it was, it was the freshest taste that the Xena-wearing musclewoman ever felt around her lips.

Smirking once more for the thousandth time already (I lost count though), Eva managed to look through her shoulder to see Tyler struggling tightly to get out of the hold. She said with a chuckle, "What do you know? You cum really damn good?"

"Tha… thanks." The athlete said with a struggling hiss, "Can… can you… ack… can you let go of me?"

"And end the fun just like that?" Eva shrugged out, "You can still hang in there."

"C'mon, isn't giving me a climax… unnnngh… enough for me?" Tyler said, immediately getting numb from the entire thigh hold.

"You know I don't let go like that." Eva shook her head before saying, "I'm planning to choke you the hell out no matter how much you try to fight back."

"But I'm already getting… acccccck…" The athlete said, croaking with yet another choke.

"Already getting what?" Eva said with her hand close to her ear, as to figure out what Tyler was saying to her.

The athlete then croaked out violently, "I'm already… accccccccck…!"

This headscissored thighhold was already becoming hell for Tyler to endure. The pain he was now in felt excruciating like being trapped in a brain-crushing vice grip. He feared deep down in his heart that the longer Eva had in the hold, the more likely Tyler's brain was about to pop out of his skull, killing him in a gruesome manner. But thankfully, that wasn't what Eva was planning to do, even if she had thought about something so deadly like that. It was never about killing him with one single hold. The point was this: She was planning to make Tyler's brain so numb, he could fall right into an unconscious state with the rest of his arms and legs giving out on him.

And it was happening right away. Tyler felt his fists give out on him and his legs losing some movement from this excruciating feeling. The way he was losing this fight due to his limbs giving out from this hold made Eva smile even more evil than ever.

"Keep gasping for me, babe!" Eva grinned. "I like it when my victims and my opponents gasp for air. I know you like it when I do this to you, and you know it."

"Eeeeeeeeeeee… vaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…." Tyler croaked heavily with his eyes feeling bloodshot. His face looked worse than the skinny guy getting hung by a shower wire from Final Destination, although it wasn't as bad as it seemed in Eva's case.

The last image Eva was now treated to Tyler's eyes closing out on him, forcing the rest of his entire arms and legs to immediately go limp on him in a dead-like matter. Not one of his muscles could respond and neither did him. This gave Eva enough time to act as a referee, slapping her hand on the mat three times before finally letting him go out of pure sympathetic mercy. Leaving him on the mat unconscious was the only thing that pleased the musclewoman from head to toe.

"Well, I hope it was good for you as it was for me." Eva chuckled out before saying, "What do you think?"

Unfortunately for Eva, she couldn't get an answer from Tyler one bit. He was still unconscious and too beat up to give her an honest answer. If there was only one thing Eva didn't like from all of this, it was someone giving her the silent treatment after a hot session like that.

"Too tired, huh?" Eva grinned. "I haven't since you got such a hard dick from my headscissor chokehold. You could at least man up and give me an answer you know."

After only seconds of consciousness though, Tyler weakly managed to respond and croak out with such crying tears, "Help… me…"

"Are you serious?" Eva groaned out before saying, "All I asked you was what did you think of what I did to you and all you reply is you need help?"

All Tyler could respond after that statement was a weak nod and a struggling cough. It was clear that chokehold was too much for Tyler to handle, endure and take at the same time. It also showed how much Eva's legs and thighs were that strong in Tyler's point of view. Seeing him in grim pain like this forced Eva to soften up a bit so much, the musclewoman decided to help him out.

"Well, if you need help like you said, then fine by me." Eva sighed, "At least you would've gave me a thumbs up as a yes instead."

It wasn't long before Tyler finally gave her a thumbs up, knowing how ok he was despite the brutal pain that he found himself in.

Eva then shrugged and said, "A little late, but I'll take it."

The unibrowed musclewoman took her time to finally lift Tyler right back up on his feet, despite the fact that he still had numbness in his leg-like limbs.

"You know Tyler, if you're going to keep being both my boyfriend and my workout partner, you're gonna have to man up and continue to be my choketoy without giving me shit." Eva explained to him.

"Fine, just don't try to kill me, that's all." Tyler insisted to her out of pure spite.

Eva then shrugged her shoulders and said, "Heh… you know I can't promise you that."

All Tyler could respond with was a gulp, knowing that he wasn't gonna get a break out of this as they climbed back upstairs to join the party once more.

 **Yikes, this definitely took a while to finish, but regardless, it's over and done with so I hope all of you sex-hounds will be satisfied.**

 **However, the fun is about to keep going with more sex than you can ever imagine. Who will it be, you ask? Well, read, review, and tune into next chapter to see what happens everyone! Peace for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Total Drama's Hot Haunted Halloween Party"**

 **Rated M**

 **Fandom: Total Drama, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race**

 **Pairing: Rock/Kelly (My favorite OTP, oh and UWF4E's favorite pairing too), so much pairings that I can't even put in here.**

 **Characters: Rock, Kelly, Taylor, Spud, Dwayne Sr., Dwayne Jr. (Ok, I'm not gonna list all of them, so we'll pretty much put down everybody, as long as Rock and Kelly are the main focus on this fic, because we thought of it)**

 **Summary: Geoff is throwing a big huge Halloween Party for everyone who's competed in Total Drama and Ridonculous Race, and yet so far, the fun is just getting started. Especially with all the sex, drinking and fights that goes on and such. For these wild guests though, they're here to make sure the party never ends! Features multiple shippings, both canon and fanon.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not, and WE REPEAT, we do not own anything associated with the Total Drama series or its spinoff The Ridonculous Race. Since it's pretty much the Halloween season, we figured we give you some hot smoking Kelly/Rock smutness just to keep you all occupied. It may not be scary, but it's still gonna contain enough hotness that will make you all hot and bothered. So here you all go everyone.**

 **Chapter 6**

"Where the heck are we going?" asked Mike, who was following Anne Maria in a dark place.

"I'd tell ya, but I wouldn't want anyone to hear us where we are." The Jersey Girl, who was still decked out in her hot Jade costume, said to a confused Mike.

It was only a short time when Mike, who was dressed up as Spider-Man, was dragged out of the dance floor by Anne Maria which left her hated arch-rival, Zoey, being clueless as ever on where Mike was. And now, he was grabbing onto the Jersey chick's hand as Anne Maria soon led him down to two empty hallways before being stopped in front of an unopened door. The two had no clue what was behind that door at first, but they were willing to find out.

"I can't believe no one's been around here for some reason." Mike shook his head.

"Same here," nodded Anne Maria, "But it looks like we're gonna find for ourselves."

Anne Maria had immediately twisted the doorknob to the side and opened it up all the way, revealing to be a large blackened room. It was no surprise that the whole entire lights were out as hell itself, which would be a reason it was dark in the first place. It would be like that for at least a milli-second until Anne Maria reached for the light, turning it on to reveal a row of priceless sports cars and huge platinum-plated trucks all around. This nearly looked like a small mini Wal-Mart but filled with nothing but vehicles all around.

It was clear to Mike himself where he and Anne Maria ended up in.

"Is this his garage?" asked Mike.

"Hell yeah, it is." Anne Maria nodded in pure awe, "This is where Old Man McLean keeps all of his best and MOST valuable vehicles in. And believe me baby, he's tried these things like he does his dates."

Mike couldn't help but laugh at her comment. "Heh, good one Anne Maria."

"Eh, I try." Anne Maria shrugged with a smile before analyzing her eyes on which car to check out, "Hmmmm, which car do you think sounds good for us?"

That question forced Mike himself to search for a good car himself. Just exactly which kind of car they were gonna choose? They were all good, but with the huge row of cars to go all around, it was quite hard for the two to find a nice and expensive vehicle that would be enough to handle the both of them.

It only took them five minutes of looking around until Mike finally laid his eyes on a roofless red Corvette, which forced him to get Anne Maria's attention, "Hey Anne Maria, I found something."

"Ooooh, now that's worth my style." Anne Maria smirked as she took Mike's hand once again and stepped over the car door.

It wasn't long until both Mike and Anne Maria's firm rears were feeling a big hint of leather thanks to the leather seats they were sitting in. It was looking quite soft between their skin, although it wouldn't be compared to the complete hardness Mike was about to feel from inside his costume size-wise. Right now, Mike was getting used to the image of Anne Maria sitting comfortably on the seat right beside him, acting very pretty while her leg was swinging back and forth.

"So Mike, you like what you're seeing from me?" Anne Maria smirked, forcing Mike to blush under that Spider-Man mask of his.

Mike let out the lightest chuckle he could ever let out and said, "Oh, yes. You definitely look quite tight in that Jade costume."

"Thanks, stud-muffin," The Jersey girl giggled before asking him pleasingly, "You think I'd make a good-looking Jade than that other one?"

"Honestly!" Mike said nervously, while shrugging his shoulders. "YES! You're totally sexy as Jade, even more sexy than Zoey does as the Black Widow. And it's really hard for me to say it, since I still love her."

"Ah, don't worry about her, she's not around to ruin our fun." Anne Maria scoffed playfully before lifting down Mike's seat, forcing him to lay back.

This surprised Mike right away, nearly coming this close to leaping out of his entire costume altogether.

"Whoa, um… what are you doing?" Mike said with a big gasp.

"Come on, you know what we're doing." Anne Maria said with a wink before whispering seductively, "I'm here to make sure Spider-Man gets his 'flawless victory'."

"Which is?" raised his eyebrow.

Anne Maria wasted no time explaining as she got off that leather seat she was sitting on and into Mike's lap, purring her hips just to get that incredible sensation around the bulge of Mike's pants. The luscious Jade cosplayer immediately lifted up part of Mike's mask to where his entire mouth was shown and so did hers, revealing her sweet curvaceous raspberry-scented lips out in the open. Once she threw the mask off his face and onto the center dashboard, Anne Maria went right down to business by greeting Mike with a soft kiss that soon turned passionate for the both of them right away. The makeout session grew so intense between them that it led to the two of them tongue-kissing in order to drown out each other's moans in between. And it was the sweetest kind of sound that both of their ears could take.

It was gonna be even more sweet for Mike to take as his eyes were treated to the image of Anne Maria letting her green top straps aside to expose the curviest pair of ample breasts Mike had ever witnessed. Her bust was amassed at a delectable 37 EE, which were big and supple enough for Mike to finally get a hand on her babies. They looked a little plastic-like when Mike got hold of them, but yet it still provided enough grabbage for Anne Maria to let out a slight loud moan full of pleasure.

"Oooooh, Mike… that feels… good!" She squealed as his hands continued to grasp on her breasts tightly, much to his advantage of course.

The feeling that his hands were getting from all this breast-grasping got Mike's body all excited to the point where the bulge inside his Spider-Man costume started to increase. And it was big enough that it literally poked somewhere around Anne Maria's costume region. The Jade cosplayer couldn't help but be aroused by this feeling right away, even more arousing than her ample boobs being massaged and squeezed by a couple of beautifully-sculptured hands.

She let her horny self go out again, whispering down to him, "Oh damn it, I gotta suck you off…"

Anne Maria got off of Mike's lap immediately and put her hands around the elastic of Mike's waist, pulling them down gently just to gaze at the exposed erection that she was seeing in her own two big black eyes. She never imagined someone a little bit slim yet skinny could be so hung like the entire Empire State Building itself.

"Well, I didn't know Spider-Man was this big." chuckled Anne Maria.

"Hehehe, really?" Mike chuckled nervously as he said, "I guess it kinda runs…"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just let me handle ya, okay?" Anne Maria said to Mike, who immediately shut up with a nod.

Mike kept himself still as ever as the Jersey chick proceeded to stroke him up and down before making his phallic head tickle with a single lick. He felt the cold chill of her tongue shiver around his insides, which immediately forced Mike's legs to vibrate in arousing excitement. And it shook even more once Anne Maria finally bobbed her head all the way down which forced her mouth to be completely stuffed by his huge extra manmeat. She proceeded to suck him up and down, the pressure being sucked out of his everlasting cock thanks to the compressing air that was her mouth. Mike took in the deepest pleasurable hiss that he ever could from this kind of excitement, even going so far to hang onto the seats as tight as his skinny little hands wished. Anne Maria felt a very pleasurable sigh go through her as the flavor of his thick throbbing manhood aroused her everlasting tastebuds per second. However, the feeling soon grew stale for Anne Maria, who broke him off right away once she noticed her ample chest felt a pulsating tremor of pleasure that she felt first-hand.

With Mike still unmasked and kept to a minimum, the Jade cosplayer carefully went down to her knees and proceeded to press her hefty breasts right against his cock, proceeding to shift her chest up and down with such thumping motion. Mike uttered out a shudder due to the mass and brassiness from Anne Maria's basketball-like breasts, which continued to squeeze the ever-loving life out of his entire throbbing cock. As a result, his phallus began to drain some of its pressure out, forcing Mike to leak out a big glob of precum that Anne Maria instantly licked right off. That little move of hers proved too much for Mike to take as he took a big long moan of pleasure coming deep inside him. But as much as Mike instantly wanted to cum however, Anne Maria definitely had different plans for him deep down. Whatever she had planned, she was gonna do to Mike right away as the personality-disordered Spider-Man cosplayer took his time to catch his breath.

"My goodness… you're… being quite intense today." He said, feeling his heart palpitate out of his suit.

Anne Maria smirked out of context, "Well, that's what I'm going for, Spider-Man. Now keep holdin' still, I'm not quite done yet with ya."

Mike kept still like Anne Maria told him, forcing the curvaceous Jersey chick to place her delectable hips all around his throbbing penis. He grunted lustfully as her tightened clit fit snug around Mike's phallic head before forcing it all the way down to his whole entire rod, proceeding to rock her hips gently in response. She gyrated gracefully with the motion of the ocean waters combined but she grinded hardfully with the aggressive power of a sharp axe. Mike smiled like a sly-looking spider, enjoying the image of his cock being twerked and booty-popped by some sweet tight Jersey pussy. Anne Maria definitely had the ass of a pornstar and the movements of a salacious stripper combined, and she was without a doubt, working that ass all around him. Her compressing clit definitely did a number on Mike's throbbing member entirely as her constant bumping and grinding built even more pressure around his massive phallus.

The ride that Mike was taking soon took an interesting turn as Anne Maria got off only to turn around and squat back down, letting a mask-covered Mike see the sight of her curvaceous rump plunge down on his entire erection again. Anne Maria possessed her hip power to good use, using every ounce of her hip weight to shift herself up and down all around his possessed manmeat. The faster Anne Maria's ass began to bounce, the harder the impact was for Mike's member to endure. This rough ride that Mike endured made his stick shake and vibrate as if he was about to undergo some kind of explosion on the horizon. Deep down, he was about to experience a huge orgasmic release that even his lower body couldn't take due to the spasms he was receiving.

"Ohhhh fuck… oh shit, I'm…" Mike shuddered out before he was suddenly stopped by Anne Maria.

The Jersey chick managed to look to the already-exhausted Mike and said, "Uh uh, ya don't get to cum until I say ya can."

Anne Maria took the time to finally get off of him only for Mike to rest his member out from this intense ride he had been feeling. He managed to do a good job containing his orgasm from breaking through out the tip of his cock, leaving him able to prevent premature ejaculation right away. He rested up long enough for him to see Anne Maria bent over sexily much more to Mike's amusement. Mike knew right away that Anne Maria wasn't quite finished with his throbbing cock just yet.

"So, you think you got plenty of juice left in ya, Spider-Man?" Anne Maria smirked seductively toward him.

Being awestruck by her passionate lust-filled eyes, Mike nodded out, "Oh god help me, I do."

The hero wasted no time approaching Anne Maria quickly as he could, but soon slowed himself down in order to make the tip of his cock feel snug and comfortable before positioning it right between the Jersey chick's tight ripe pussy. It was long before Anne Maria felt Mike slip every inch of him inside her in dominative fashion, letting Mike thrust in and out repeatedly with ease. He decided to keep it easy with his thrusting letting Anne Maria relish in every single inch that was being inserted through her, and to his surprise, she actually didn't mind at all. She understood well that Mike didn't have to rush with his intense thrusting. She let him thrust her gently as a way to build up some more pressure around his cock in order to get that big orgasmic rush coming through. Mike felt himself huffing and puffing with each push he could ever give out, and by goodness, he was not going to stop one bit.

And he made sure of that one bit when Mike immediately switched out by hanging onto Anne Maria's slim stomach and carefully laid themselves on the big seat cushions, spooning her to his advantage. He raised up Anne Maria's leg like a leaning dog and continued to push through his tender thrustings. Her moaning self was quite impressed at the performance Mike was giving out, able to switch from one position to the next while his studded cock still hung through her tight wet clit. With Anne Maria literally wrapped around Mike's finger, she felt his nose inhaling the sweet scent of her raspberry-scented skin followed by lustful butterfly kisses that tingles all around her neck. And it nearly sent Anne Maria to reach over Mike's lips and kiss them passionately just to ease down the sound of their moans (they didn't want to go too loud to the point where someone could hear them).

However, all of this thrusting was taking a toll on Mike, who felt his stamina waste away at this intense thrusting of his. He immediately slowed down and took a bit of a breather, much to Anne Maria's displeasure knowing how hot and passionate Mike was getting toward her.

"Hey Mike… wha… what gives?" Anne Maria said, catching her breath.

"I… I need to rest a little…" Mike replied, also catching his breath as well.

Anne Maria quickly shook it off and said, "Uh uh, ain't no restin' for you here. I know you still got some left in that spider-sense ya have inside your brain!"

"I don't know… if I… have." shook Mike's head as he was easing up on his deep breaths.

But once he took that final deep breath of his, Mike declared right away, "But damn it, I'm gonna try!"

Anne Maria couldn't have a chance to say anything once Mike turned the Jersey chick right over on her back, leaving her to cross her legs for the exhausted Spider-Man cosplayer. Mike put the mask back on and went right to work as his juicy throbbing manmeat once again invaded her vaginal entrance. He worked and pushed his hips together at breakneck speed, which managed to send in very deep penetrations. The kind that was making Anne Maria scream and moan with the incredible velocity of a banshee and the force of a megaton bomb.

"OHHHHH… OH YES… HARDER… FA-FASTER!" Begged the vivacious Jersey vixen.

Mike instantly went through with his command and proceeded to push through her but only this time, only more fast and roughly. The speed he was quite pulling out resulted in Mike's grunts getting very loud, violent and aggressive as ever, which wasn't surprising since his big, bulging cock continued to blast down around Anne Maria's sore clit. At this point, Anne Maria didn't care if her cherry was getting popped as a result, all she cared about was bringing out the sexual animal inside Mike. And the way Mike was fucking her brains out furiously definitely proved to be the trait that best represented him one-hundred percent.

Anne Maria clung onto Mike's hot-searing skin as she could, getting tighter and tighter with every thrust that Mike was filling her with. By now Mike hardly felt the pinches he was given toward the body, and that only made him push harder with incredible gusto. The pushing and thrusting immediately built Mike's massive manhood up tenfold to the point where it was now shaking and vibrating with such immense feeling. Mike never wanted this moment to stop and neither did Anne Maria, but the two of them knew it wasn't going to last either, especially when Mike finally erupted with one shrieking battle cry full of lust.

"DAMN IT… I'M… I'M GONNA CUM… I'M GONNA CUM!"

That one single shout said it all from Mike as he pushed in one final time, moaning violently into the wind as his seed was bursting out the tip of his cock and straight inside Anne Maria's tender womb, which was filled with nothing more but his hot thick web-like load. This wet feeling had made Anne Maria and her entire body blush with full ecstasy and pleasure, the kind that Anne Maria wanted to feel from her superhero-dressed lover. He continued to keep coming and coming until Mike's body couldn't take it anymore, stamina-wise. Mike found himself collapsed on the leather seat while the rest of his seed spurted through Anne Maria's clit, successfully getting her with a creampie right out of nowhere. It was the last image that Mike ever saw before he finally rested for real, leaving the curvaceous Jade cosplayer to be satisfied with Mike's brave sexual performance and climax altogether.

As a masked yet naked Mike continued to rest, Anne Maria took her time to adjust and fluff up her hair before she looked down to Mike with a smile, "See? I told ya you had a whole lot left in ya in the tank."

Mike chuckled through his rest and replied, "Yeah… I guess I sorta did. I'm not lying, but let me tell ya, Zoey never let me do THAT to her."

"I guess she doesn't know how to really please a man in the sack." Anne Maria chuckled back with a wink.

"If I really have to be dead honest here, I think you'd totally give Zoey a run for her money." He spoke out to her in defense. That statement of course, led Anne Maria to blush a little.

"I'm glad you think so, sweetie." Anne Maria nodded before looking at Mike's still-erect cock for some reason. She immediately smiled seductively and said, "But it looks like your little spider's ready to go for another round with Jade herself."

"Really?" Mike said as he looked down between his legs, "Huh, I guess it doesn't want me to stop at all."

"So, what are ya thinking?" Anne Maria winked flirtatiously.

Mike immediately looked down at his erection and back to Anne Maria, having to be conflicted if he wanted to go another round with her one more time or take the rest like he wanted to.

"Ah, fuck it, I'm gonna be half-dead anyway." Mike shrugged before asking Anne Maria, "Wanna go again?"

"You know it, Spider-Man..." She smirked one last time before wrapping her lips around Mike, setting up another passionate kiss between the two of them.

And of course, that would soon lead to Anne Maria sitting on top of Mike's naked lap once again, undergoing another make-out/sex session between the two of them that both of them could even want from each other. With no one in the party to interrupt their little private time, it was perfect for both Mike and his new bad-girl lover Anne Maria to have.

 **Wow, that definitely was a flawless victory indeed. I would definitely agree that Anne Maria makes one hot sexy Jade indeed. I kinda wonder who would be Kotal Kahn though...?**

 **Don't worry, more sexy fun will be shown in the next chapter everyone, and I for one am excited! Just who on earth will that be, folks? Well, I can't tell you all. All you gotta do is wait until next chapter folks. And trust me, it'll be worth the wait! For now, peace out broheims!**


	7. Chapter 7

**"Total Drama's Hot Haunted Halloween Party"**

 **Rated M**

 **Fandom: Total Drama, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race**

 **Pairing: Rock/Kelly (My favorite OTP, oh and UWF4E's favorite pairing too), so much pairings that I can't even put in here.**

 **Characters: Rock, Kelly, Taylor, Spud, Dwayne Sr., Dwayne Jr. (Ok, I'm not gonna list all of them, so we'll pretty much put down everybody, as long as Rock and Kelly are the main focus on this fic, because we thought of it)**

 **Summary: Geoff is throwing a big huge Halloween Party for everyone who's competed in Total Drama and Ridonculous Race, and yet so far, the fun is just getting started. Especially with all the sex, drinking and fights that goes on and such. For these wild guests though, they're here to make sure the party never ends! Features multiple shippings, both canon and fanon.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not, and WE REPEAT, we do not own anything associated with the Total Drama series or its spinoff The Ridonculous Race. Since it's pretty much the Halloween season, we figured we give you some hot smoking Kelly/Rock smutness just to keep you all occupied. It may not be scary, but it's still gonna contain enough hotness that will make you all hot and bothered. So here you all go everyone.**

 **Chapter 7**

The lights around Chris McLean's master bedroom remained dark and pitch black as ever before a door was opened right away forcefully thanks to Justin as he entered the now lit room alongside a leather-wrapped Heather following him. Once he turned on the lights, he looked all around the room with an impressed tone on his face. He couldn't believe how large the room was on the inside. It was filled with nothing more than pictures of his smug-ass kisser alongside a king-sized bed, statues of himself, a whole round of TV's filled with surveillance cameras (all pointed to Chris's bed of course), and a huge ass dresser that was filled with nothing more than bathrobes, his usual show-hosting everyday clothing, and lord-knows-what-else.

"Wow, what a room." Justin said, whistling at the surroundings.

"It's no surprise he'd be spoiled quite like this." Heather nodded as she shut the bedroom door right behind her, all before she got close to Chris McLean's dresser.

With such curiosity, the long-haired Queen Bee in her Catwoman gear opened one of the shelves right up, only to see a very surprising sight around her very grey eyes: A stack full of plastic colored dildos from mostly nine to eleven-inch.

"Okay, I shudder to think why our host uses these in the first place," Heather spoke a little in disgust, "Do you think that lameass Chris been in the closet way too many-"

Heather couldn't complete that sentence though as he soon felt a pair of strong, furlike arms wrap around her waist, followed by a pair of warm lips touching the tendons of her neck. She felt her body freeze in total surprise as Justin's hands started to feel around her leather-covered stomach, feeling them in order to make Heather purr with pleasure. She definitely did just that as his sensual touch, mixed with Justin's hot tender lips touching her skin, forced out a pleasurable moan inside Heather which forced her to hang onto the back of Justin's black hair in complete control. She even managed to keep the balance of her own legs intact, keeping them still on the floor while continuing to purr with pleasurable intact.

"Ohhhh my god…" The breathtaking asian muttered with sexual desperation.

Justin decided to up the ante between them once his hands started to reach up to Heather's leather-covered chest, scrunching and rubbing them very softly in order to make the Queen Bee's moans intensify up a notch. Never once as she felt a touch this warm, enticing and spine-tingling quite like Justin's. Sure there was Alejandro, but never once did Al leave a tingling sensual touch inside her that would soon lead to passion.

What Justin was doing had immediately aroused Heather to the point where her left hand started to caress the tightening bulge in his John Morrison jeans, forcing a very gruff moan broken inside him. He became entranced and aroused by her touch so much that Justin's bulge started to get quite bigger and harder that his erection was getting so close to breaking the fabric from his jeans. It was right there that Heather couldn't take the desperation anymore.

She turned right around and soon found her lips pressed around Justin's in return with a searing hot kiss. The male model felt another moan go through his lungs once he felt Heather's long tongue slip and swim inside his entire mouth, deepening the kiss right between them. It left Justin no other choice but to return her kiss with his own and forcing quite a warm, steamy tongue battle emitting through their throats. The passion outgrew the both of their bodies, urging one another to undress for some air. Heather obliged right away when her hands got a hold of the Hawaiian's long furry trenchcoat, letting it down all the way to Justin's entire feet. Justin, who was still feeling quite breathless from the asian's amazing tongue kiss, attempted to grab the zipper that held Heather's leather catsuit only for the Queen Bee to sent her finger toward his lips for a second.

"Uh-uh," Heather shook her head with a teasing smile, "You let me handle the zipper..."

Justin was willing to oblige yet again as the Queen Bee playfully pushed him onto Chris's king-size bed, forcing the male model to smirk at what would come next for him. Heather immediately got down to business by deciding to tease him off. And the first way she was gonna do just that was by using her delicate leathery hands to rub all over her curves in a very sexy shimmy. And along with that went another purr of pleasure as if Heather was nailing the Catwoman character right to a T. The Hawaiian eye candy felt his heart pump back and forth, being driven crazy by Heather's swaying curves and her seducing gaze that was displayed around her eyes. And no doubt that sight itself was making Justin reach around his bulge and grasp himself with a tight grab.

The alluring asian saw what was going on and smirked flirtatiously at the thought of having Justin wrapped around her finger. Knowing by the desperate look that Justin was displaying on his face, Heather finally decided to quit teasing him seductively and grabbed onto the zipper that held her catsuit. Her lips bit with pleasure as the Queen Bee sent that zipper down her bare waist line before she sent her leather-covered shoulders all the way down, exposing her bare DD-cup chest to him out of amusement. No doubt Justin found himself amused at the sight of her supple cleavage being shone in the incredible bedroom light.

"Wow, Heather..." Justin grinned. "You're breasts have sure gotten bigger over the past years."

The vivacious grey-eyed vixen exchanged a wink at him before whispering, "Glad to see you like them. Let's see if you like this better…"

It didn't take too long for Heather to turn right around and place her hands around the rest of her catsuit before bending right over sexily for the aroused male model. She gently let down the rest of her catsuit all the way down to her knees, also exposing her bare curvaceous ass to him just to arouse Justin even more than she was already doing. Her eyes remained glued to those creamy peach-skinned ass-cheeks of hers alongside the sight of her tight pink slit purring for his denim-covered cock. Thoughts of his bulging cock pressing and thrusting through her supple ass began to play throughout in his brain, making him extra wet a little bit around the tip of his phallic head.

"Damn, mmmm… you tease me very good…" Justin whispered over to her, trying his best to contain his bulge.

Thankfully, he wouldn't contain it much longer as Heather turned to him with yet another alluring gaze on her face, all before getting on the bed and crawling to him slowly and gently like a black cat. The Queen came to a stop once she got her hand across his pant-covered bulge, proceeding to rub and grasp on his package with a nice little massage. Justin pressed on with a big lusting hiss in response as her delicate touch now began to turn into something more enticing and more lewdly for Heather to experience.

Her hand continued to stroke up his bulge for another few seconds before she whispered to him, "Hmmmm, I wonder what you got hiding in there...?"

Heather found herself smiling in pure ecstasy as her hands started to undo Justin's entire belt before latching onto that zipper of his. She scrolled it all the way down before looking up to see Justin's big studded eleven-inch cock emerge from the whole entire denim itself. The Queen Bee was quite amazed by Justin's size as it left her wondering how much heat was packing in pants his size. What Justin said back there on that dance floor concerning his 'size' proved to be true indeed. This man was quite a stallion compared to Alejandro size-wise. And it was just the way Heather was now liking it.

"So… this must be the 'Palace of Wisdom' you must be talking about…" The asian whispered with a purr before stroking him nicely, "It looks very scrumptious…"

Justin then chuckled with a moan, "Hehehe… glad you… mmmm… glad you approve…"

Justin knew it wasn't the time to talk right now. Right now, he laid himself back to the sight of Heather's long tongue licking up his rim before using her tongue to spin around the head of his cock in a counter-clockwise motion.

And then she dug her mouth deep into those full ten inches, licking and slurping back and forth slowly like a tasty popsicle on a hot summer day. Heather successfully managed to deep throat him without no trouble at all, which left Justin to surprisingly wonder why she wasn't choking down on a length quite like his. He continued to wonder no more once Heather continued to suck him non-stop by only increasing her bobbing speed ten-fold. He literally felt the air of his cock being sucked right out of him thanks to the vacuum-like pressure coming from the Queen Bee's old mouth, but he felt the air coming back to him once Heather managed to get her lips a few mini-breaks. It wouldn't be long before Heather sent her lips driven into the male model's phallus once again, sucking him off even more faster before her tongue finally felt the pre-cum leaking out of the head of his ever loving cock.

This unbelievable sensation forced Justin's hips to spasm in response. The sucking and slurping that his massive dong was enduring thanks to Heather's tongue overtook him so much that he had no choice but to cling onto the bed sheets as tight as he could, anticipating for what was about to come next for him.

Justin felt his cock jerk and spasm on him, forcing him to moan out, "Oh, shit... Heather... I'm... I'M ABOUT TO...!"

He lost his breath right away as a stream of his seed shot out through his cock and inside the asian's pretty little mouth, slurping all of it just to get that forbidden flavor right through the center of her lips. Heather found herself moaning in sweet delight as the flavor of Justin's seed melted all through her mouth. Albeit it was a bit salty at first, but it soon gave way to a sweet aftertaste that was bound to stay on her lips for a while.

Heather soon licked off the last of his leaking seed through his cock before looking up to Justin with yet another sinister smile, "Mmmmmm, I love tasting your milk…"

The Eye Candy then exchanged a smirk, "I'm… I'm glad you do…"

Heather was just getting started with him though as she crawled up to Justin and gave him yet another savory french kiss just to heat things up between them. It wouldn't be too long before Justin decided to turn things in his favor by laying Heather right on her back while staring down on her tight shaved clit like a deer caught in the headlights. It looked so ripe and delicious that just by the sight of her pussy was more than enough to wet his mouth with a full appetite.

He went for the kill right away by flickering his tongue toward her clit in such a very chilling way. Chilling for the fact that Heather felt a little yelp go inside her once she knew how cold Justin's entire tongue was around her pussy. Yet she continued to remain calm and enjoy the feeling of Justin's reptilian tongue flicker and flutter a good portion of her tight pink slit. The wet cool feeling that Heather's clit felt soon felt a slow and savory feeling once the feeling of his warm soothing mouth dug deep inside her pink morsels for a very rich taste.

"Ohhhhhhhh… ohhhhh, goooood… ohhhhhh, keep going for my pussy…" Heather whispered between moans, begging for a lot more than Justin's entire tongue.

And luckily enough for the Queen Bee, the John Morrison cosplayer was more than willing to oblige as he managed to lube up two of his best-used fingers to penetrate into her clit with force. The finger-thrusting wasn't easy at first considering how really tight Heather's pussy was but with much speed and patience, Justin's fingers managed to glide through fast and easy with a nice gentle thrust. He ended up doubling the pleasure ten-fold as his tongue also got in the fun, forcing Heather to be eaten out and fucked with ease. And it worked wonders as the sensation of his fingers and tongue were enough to make Heather's hips spasm out of ecstasy. There was never a moment where Alejandro used a technique quite like this, but Justin's finger-thrusting alongside his tense tongue-flinging was definitely blowing the latin lover out of the water.

It was this furious pace that was now forcing Heather's clit to tremble all over, feeling something about to explode right inside her out of nowhere. There was no way Heather wanted to contain her orgasm from spreading. The Queen Bee hoped that she could keep it in until the appointed time, but this little fingerfuck/cunnilingus combo that Justin continued to unleash around her proved that she wasn't about to hold it for long. The only thing that the Queen Bee could do was to hang onto Chris's satin bed sheets and endure what was about to happen to her right about now.

"Ooooooh myyyyy..." Heather moaned, "Oh fuck, I'm about to cum!"

The heavenly cry she let out was melodious straight to Justin's ears as the male model felt the juices burst right from her clit and onto his perfect thick lips, forcing his tongue to lick all around the mess that was made. The taste that Justin felt was quite the combination he imagined it would be: sticky and sweet like an addictive piece of strawberry-flavored Jolly Rancher. And no doubt that kind of flavor was bound to stick to his tongue for quite a while. Never once did Justin find something so scrumptious and alluring like the womanhood that Heather possessed right in front of him.

Heather's hips managed to calm themselves down before looking down to Justin with a satisfied smirk on her face, "Mmmmm, that feels soooo gooooood…"

The Hawaiian model smirked back to Heather saying with a whisper, "Oh, but this… this is gonna be even better..."

Heather kept her body glued to the sheets and legs spread open wide as he saw the hunk's erect cock come straight closer to her wet soaking pussy. She let out a lustful hiss as the head of his penis entered directly inside her before using every ounce of his hips to push back and forth in a smooth, laid-back pace. The Queen Bee's lips started to bite in ecstasy as one by one, his thrusting started to pick up the speed that was building up inside Justin. With each minute passing and going, Justin's hips was now going at breakneck speed, although not as fast since he wanted to be careful not to pop the asian's anal cherry. His thrusting became quite tense for Heather to endure as she used every ounce of her delicate fingernails to pierce all around Justin's hot Hawaiian skin. Justin surprisingly didn't feel the delicate pain of those nails digging into his skin as it made the male model pound her more deeply than ever expected.

"Ohhhhh… OHHHHHH FUCK!" Heather cried lustily, still enduring the tense, furious firepower caused by the tip of Justin's massive phallus. She was quite impressed by how long Justin was lasting inside the Queen Bee, not even taking a chance to rest up and take a break. Justin didn't seem to mind though as his own mind told him to keep thrusting no matter what it took. During the pounding that he was giving to Heather though, the thoughts of her supple curvaceous ass flooded Justin's brain enough for him to change things up a notch in his favor.

And he did just that by turning Heather around on all fours like the beautiful bitch that she definitely was. Which was fitting since she was looking to be fucked like one crazy dog in pure heat. Justin could definitely feel it from here after seeing the Queen Bee right on all fours with her curvaceous ass sticking out right in front of them. He began stroking himself right before he approached Heather again, inserting himself gently around her pink slit once more all before shifting his hips back and forth between her supple ass. Heather pleasurably bite her tongue in delight as he felt her curvaceous rump being scraped by the sound of his balls pounding through her like a sledgehammer. The pounding was now harder, deeper and rougher than Heather ever realized in her life. And it wouldn't be long before the hard pounding that Heather took gave way to a kinky side as Justin used one of his beautifully-sculptured hands to leave a stinging handmark around the asian's ass.

"OHHHHH YESSSSS!" The Queen Bee shouted, being turned on by the tantalizing spanking that Justin unleashed on her.

The spanking soon got intense and the thrusting got more rougher as seconds passed from this enduring encounter, leaving Heather to wonder how much more of this pounding she could take him the male model himself. She actually didn't seem to mind being bent over like a dog, considering the fact that it made her comfortable in this position than ever before. The combined speed of Justin's pounding hips alongside the force of his slamming hand right through her ass was now making the Queen Bee's rump red and sore with such pleasure and fantasy added all around to her total delight. She only wished Alejandro was like this, but what with Justin satisfying her with his drilling cock, Heather didn't really want to bother that much anymore with her ex-latin lover.

Heather soon found the doggy style position she was in very tiring though. She managed to look up to Justin and moaned out to him, "I wanna… unnnnh… I want to ride you…"

The Hawaiian heard this right away from her knowing that the intense fucking was tiring him out too. Justin immediately took no time at all lying down on his back, in hopes of giving his body a rest. But there would be no rest for all for him whatsoever once he saw Heather make herself at home around Justin's naked lap. The two managed to savor a tender tongue kiss before the Queen Bee pressed her hips down on his cock, therefore moving them nicely and slowly just to build up a little anticipation. She found this ride very soothing and relaxing like having to ride on a yacht on a hot summer day while a cheesy sounding 80's soft rock tune was playing in the distance. But the ride Heather took was now starting to pick up the pace right away, forcing the Queen Bee's hips to rock fast and furiously around his massive phallus, just to build up even more pressure around the male model's pink rim.

This sexual adrenaline was no doubt pumping straight to Justin's entire veins as a result of her riding pussy overtaking his hardened loins. He felt his own manhood being tightened and sore due to Heather's intense tightness closing all through the veins of his own cock. Justin soon found himself fight back by clinging onto Heather's firm hips and pumped his massiveness straight through her already wet slit in pure retaliation. Their movements soon met up with each other in which the ride between them was so earth-shaking, it was making Chris's entire king-size bed rack in the process. It was no doubt that this ride was making Heather moan twice as loud, although not as loud as the music that was playing right downstairs and around outside. Which was good considering that both Justin and Heather did not want Alejandro to hear those lustful moans coming from them from the comfort of the host's own bedroom.

It would be seconds later all before Justin felt his cock trembling and shaking with such inner lust, indicating that he was almost there to his climax. He kept on pumping his cock through the Queen Bee's warm wet caverns as fast as he could before Justin's hips started to spazz and twitch with pleasure, forcing him to shout out, "Ohhhh, fuck… OH FUCK, I'M GONNA CUM!"

"Yes Justin….." Heather gasped, "CUM INSIDE ME!"

That one single demand from the Queen Bee forced the Hawaiian to lose control of his cock and release a big hot load of his seed right up through her soaking pussy without sudden warning. Heather, desperate as she could ever be, let out one big gigantic moan of pleasure once she felt every part of his hot seed fill up every part of her womb. The Hawaiian came so much that her clit could hardly contain his cum, forcing it to drip down every inch of Justin's already-exhausted cock, which right now was more beat and drained than he was. Thankfully, Heather decided to give both Justin and his throbbing member a rest once she realized that her body was being quite exhausted as well, forcing herself to collapse and rest all across Justin's muscular chest in the process.

They didn't have time to rest for long though as 15 minutes later, the two regained consciousness in order to redress back into their Halloween costumes. Justin, who right now was zipping his John Morrison pants up, looked to his right to see Heather zip her catsuit right back up to her cleavage with a smile on her face, "I'm not gonna lie, but damn, you were something else."

"Thanks," Heather winked back, "I could definitely say the same thing about you. That's the best damn sex I ever had with someone who wasn't Alejandro."

Justin soon let out a chuckle as he approached the Queen Bee and said, "Glad to know I'm your first. We should definitely do that again."

What he said to her definitely planted an idea inside Heather. So much so that she gave him another pleasing smile to him.

"You know, my boyfriend's gonna be going out on a business trip next week," The Queen Bee replied to the male model, "You can come on over and see if you can please me again like what you did now."

Heather then completed that sentence by tossing her phone number straight to Justin, who instantly caught it through his hand with a quick picture-perfect reflex. He looked right up to see Heather gesture at him with a 'call me' hand signal and a flirtatious wink before she finally left the master bedroom altogether, leaving Justin very satisfied with the results that he was given to him now.

"I'll definitely look forward to that." Justin nodded back as he put Heather's phone number inside his pocket and finally left Chris's bedroom himself. No doubt the time he finally got with Heather was gonna be something worth remembering in his mind.

 **Mmmmmm, no doubt Heather in a Catwoman outfit definitely has me struck with cat scratch fever. And I can totally see Justin rock that awesome John Morrison look, what with that similar mojo that they both got. So glad he's back in the WWE where he's reunited with The Miz.**

 **There'll be more sexy fun to come in the next chapter, folks! What's gonna happen next, you may ask? Hey, it's a big party all around, so anything can happen from here. All you gotta do is wait until the next chapter is over and done with. Make sure you read, review, subscribe and leave feedback if you all desire! Until then, time for some YouTube! See ya'll later!**


End file.
